Broken Borders
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Maria and her coven have put Jasper Whitlock in charge of helping to create and train an army of newborns to serve their purposes. Smittened by the lovely Maria he does whatever she asks of him. But will things change when his newest addition comes along? What will Jasper do with his mixed feelings? What happens when his newest begins to have feelings of her own and he senses it?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Borders

(A Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan Story)

**My stories are rated MATURE for a reason such as language, violence and slight lems. Dark Jasper times warning as well…**

_"PLEASE!" She runs through the woods screaming. He yanks her by the waist and pens her against the tree. "Shh…" She stares into his deep red eyes. "Sir…" She pleads. He hears her heart racing and sees the tears forming in her eyes. He puts a hand over her mouth. "It'll be over soon." She gasps as his teeth sink into her neck. However a different feeling comes from her as he drinks and spreads his venom, a feeling that the other newborns he'd turned hadn't gave him. He found himself pulling her closer to him. Soon he jerks back narrowing his eyes. She grabs at her throat. His jaw drops and his head shakes in confusion. "Why…" She says fighting to get away from him. He finds himself pulling the human girl close to his chest and he wraps his arms around her. Soon she becomes still and he lays her down feeling disordered by his own feelings._

* * *

**Chapter 1** (Don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Isabella's eyes open and she looks around to see she's in a barn somewhere as the sunlight beams through and she makes out the tiniest of particles in the air. She lifts up looking around she grabs at her temples as her eyes adjust. Slowly she comes to her feet looking around the barn. She reaches to her throat feeling an odd burning ache coming from it. Isabella's doesn't feel herself and begins to look to her body. She jumps back seeing how it's glistening against the sun. Her hands run through her hair and fear begins to set in. She's starts towards the barn doors.

"Hello."

She turns back and see's the man that attacked her jumping down from a loft still in uniform.

"What do you want…" She says backing away.

"Easy Ms. I mean you no harm."

"I find that hard to believe. Haven't you tried to kill me once sir?"

He cocks a brow.

"I'm afraid I've already achieved that."

She looks to him confused.

"You won't get away with this my father's a Texas Ranger he will hunt you down!"

"Will he now?" He chuckles softly.

He slowly approaches her. She backs up until she's against the barn doors. He grabs a strand of her hair and twirls it around in his finger then looks her in the eyes.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock and you Ms. are my newest soldier."

"Soldier?"

He nods.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you aren't a rude girl now are you and I gave you my name?"

"Isabella Swan now are you going to kill me or not?!" She snaps.

She winces as she looks back into his crimson eyes and remembers everything. Isabella puts a hand to her neck where'd bitten her.

"What have you done to me? What are you?"

Jasper forces himself not to grimace at her emotions.

"Trust me sweetheart I did you a favor."

She grabs at her throat.

"How is this doing me a favor?!"

"Your human life was pathetic."

"Human life?"

He nods with a smirk.

"Were you not crying about finding your fiancé' in bed with another?"

She swallows back stepping away from him. He points to his head and nods.

"I know things and trust me your life was already over as you would have been forced to marry someone you already knew to be unfaithful. I did you a favor as I said."

She grabs at her throat again. Jasper sighs and vanishes for a second then reappears in front of her throwing a human down before her.

"You must feed."

"Are you mad?"

He grins once again with a nod.

"I will do no such thing!" She hisses.

"You will! It is how we survive and gain the energy we need."

She shakes her head looking to the young man he's tossed on the ground. Jasper tries his best to influence her to feed. The girl falls to her knees holding her throat.

"Please! No!"

"How can you stand it? Feed please." He says feeling her emotions and thirst as well.

"NO!"

He hisses out and grabs the man draining him and tosses his body back down.

"Then starve! See how long you can go with that burning sensation about your throat. Eventually it will spread it and it will feel as though you're dying."

"Is there an issue my dear?"  
Jasper turns with a smile.  
"Nothing I can't handle Maria darlin'."

"My, my what a pretty thing are you? I'm almost envious." Maria says winking upon Jasper but cupping Isabella's cheeks into her hand squeezing her cheeks together as she lightly slaps at her face.

Isabella looks to the ground as Maria circles her like she was a buzzard after a carcass.

"Our newest?"

"Yes I've not the chance to train her yet."

"I'm curious to see this one in action."

Jasper nods as Maria makes her way over towards him. He puts his arms around her waist and pecks her on the cheek.

"I must go now but I will return within a few days. I will be taking Lucy and Nettie with me. Will you miss me?"

Jasper bows.

"But of course my Maria."

Maria smiles but then turns to Isabella.

"I can assure you, you will not be of any trouble do we have an understanding?"

Isabella nods but looks to Jasper and Maria confused.

Jasper waits until Maria leaves and looks back to Isabella.

"Follow me."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Jasper grits his teeth sick of feeling her damn emotions she was worse than any of the other newborns.

"You're a vampire now not much else to say now like I said follow…"

She looks to him as if he's lost his mind.

"You are mad!"

Jasper turns around grabbing her and penning her to the ground.

"You're annoying me Ms. now please do as I say and follow me. You're sure to have all your questions answered soon enough."

He laughs as she takes both hands and sends him flying off her. She covers her mouth in shock taking a few steps back.

"How… I mean… Sir please…" She looks to her hands and to Jasper who's grinning ear to ear.

"My, you are quite strong now aren't you? This could prove to be somewhat entertaining…"

"Now come with me I want you to meet the others…"

"Please sir."

He grabs her by the arm and drags her out of the barn.

She was far different from the others. None of them had acted this way after being turned. Most let it go to their heads and were hardly fearful of the power. She however seemed even more frightened once she discovered what she could do. He knew he was going to have a difficult time with this one and he wasn't too happy about it either…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Don't own crap) **Read and Review please thanks!  
**

"Peter, and Charlotte…" Jasper says finishing his introductions.

"And this is Isabella Swan."

They all nod looking upon her. Isabella says back timidly.

"Come forth Isabella. Now is no time to be shy. We've much to accomplish."

She swallows back as the burn continues to take over.

"She's quite pretty." One of the newborn boys says.

Jasper shrugs.

"Go on now let's show Isabella how things are done."

Isabella gasps out as a couple of the boys start to spar. Jasper watches her reaction as she continues to step back.

"Stay." He demands grabbing her arm and thrusting her forward.

Isabella winces and jumps from time to time.

"Stop…" Jasper demands.

The boys come to a stop.

"You're turn." He says shoving Isabella in the middle.

Her jaw drops and she looks around.

"Peter…" Jasper says nodding towards Isabella.

Her eyes widen as Peter breaks into a smile and lunges himself at Isabella.

"NO!" Isabella yells and puts her crosses her arms in front of her face as he swings.

Her body shifts back and her feet dig into the earth sending a cloud of dust everywhere. Jasper tilts his head curiously as she continues to block. He was quite impressed by her blocking techniques and had never seen such a thing with a newborn their first fight. However he grew angry as he continued to watch and she'd not fight back.

"FIGHT BACK ISABELLA!"

She cuts him a look shaking her head and through her distraction Peter grabs her and tosses her into a tree. She groans out getting back on her feet as Peter comes back at her.

"PLEASE!" She cries but is slammed back down as he punches at her.

"Just stop this!" She pleads.

She coughs out as she takes a blow to the gut and she rolls over.

"Enough Peter…"

Peter nods and steps back.

"You do not need to breathe Isabella you are not choking or out of breath you're old human frame of mind just believes you are. Now get up!"

She shakes her head and rises.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She yells pointing to Jasper.

He breaks into a smile.

"It's not so bad Isabella you will see."

"I highly doubt that! Why didn't you just KILL ME!"

"I did…"

She growls out and flies out in attempt to knock Jasper down. Only his arms wrap around her waist as he holds her in place.

"Nice try…"

She squirms about trying to break free. She hits against his chest. He curls his upper lip as the blows actually sting a bit.

"That'll be enough…" He says and begins to calm her.

He looks her in the eyes and releases her.

"I'll help train her Mr. Whitlock."

He turns to one of the newborn that says this and hisses out sensing him.

"You'll do no such thing…" Jasper hints.

The newborn laughs checking Isabella over.

"Just thought I could help was all sir."

"You best watch yourself do we have an understanding Bradley?"

"Yes sir Mr. Whitlock."

"Charlotte take Ms. Swan here to feed. Get her a bath and change of clothes. She can't very well continue about in a gown."

"Yes sir."

Jasper watches as they head off. He clears his throat looking to the others.

"Continue."

* * *

Jasperpov

I scoot down against the tree in thought. I close my eyes in thought of how to get Isabella to fight. I can see the potential it's great. She may even be my strongest from what little I've seen but I've yet to know for sure until I get her to let it all out. I hear Charlotte from a distance trying to convince her to feed. Isabella's arguing with her on the matter and I turn towards the fuss.

That was another thing I was getting mad at myself. I felt myself going soft on her. Something I knew for sure I could not do I wasn't even sure why. Something about her, it bothered me to see her harmed. Going soft on her would only get her killed and the rest of us as well. It was time she toughened up if she was to join us. If not… I look back over… Well I'd have to end her. Only the strongest continue to move on the weakest must be dealt with as they only hold us back and endanger us.

I jump up and head over.

"You're dismissed Charlotte." I say and look to Isabella.

"You're a fool you know that?"  
She shrugs looking to the ground.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

She shakes her head and turns as she begins to walk away. I grab her and clasp a hand around her throat lifting her off the ground her feet dangle. Her eyes bear into mine however and I drop the hold weakened.

"What the hell are you doing to me woman!"

She narrows her eyes.

"Is this some sort of ability?" I point to her accusingly.

"Ability?"

I shake my head.

"You're causing this, you're doing this somehow. I'm just not sure how."

"I've done nothing to you Mr. Whitlock you're the one the robbed me of my life remember! You're the one that played judgment on that."

"With all due respect you had no life Ms. Swan."

"What would you know?"

"I happen to pay attention before I turn someone. I don't just go about turning whoever I find. You were better off dead."

She growls out and slaps me. I shake my head and grab her wrist.

"You will not do that again!"

"I highly doubt that Mr. Whitlock."

"And why is that!" I hiss out furiously.

"Because you sir are a no good…"

"No good what… sweetheart?"  
I say penning her against a nearby tree. She spits in my face and I use my kerchief to wipe it off.

"Where is this attitude when you're sparing? If you'd put half the rage you're using here you just might survive!"

"What makes you think I want to survive?"

I sneer and press my body against hers.

"Because you protected yourself against Peter one of my best soldiers. Trust me he could have killed you if you had not. That and I can…" I stop myself before revealing that.

"You can what?"

"Nothing." I half growl I lift off her a bit but continue to have one hand about the tree looking upon her.

"Go bathe. The rivers right over there. I'll have Charlotte send forth some clothes."

I walk away but something wanted to pull me back towards her the force was incredible and it made me feel ill. I take off in a sprint knowing I probably just needed to feed.

Once I've returned however, I yet again tested with this newborn…

"Get off me…"

"Just stay still princess we'll be done soon."

"Please just stop."

"Fuck, look at those tits."

"GET OFF!" She throws one off as the other one holding her down is the bastard I'd already warned today I should had known this was coming I could sense his desires once he looked upon her.

He slaps her and rips her dress the rest of the way. I shake my head as he goes to place himself inside her.

I clear my throat jumping down from the tree.

"Did I not warn you?"

I don't even think I just pull him towards me and snap his neck. Isabella screams out covering her mouth and scooting back in fear, I then leap back grabbing the other newborn and snap his neck as well. She watches in horror as I then burn their bodies. I then slowly approach her and offer her hand in which to take. She turns her head closing her eyes and covering herself best she can for modesty. I take off my jacket and offer it to her.

"I don't want that filthy thing. I want to be left alone!"

Her humiliation overwhelmed me. I sigh looking upon her.

"I am sorry for what they were attempting to do. I do not condone such behavior it's very ungentlemanly like behavior."

"No you just murder people and change them against their will that's all you're a real gent Mr. Whitlock."

I press my lips together and nod. I grab her by the arm forcing her up. I place my "filthy" jacket on her after all. "You can return it to me once you get some proper clothing on." I say and button up the jacket. But not before glancing upon her breast as she places her arms through the sleeves. I sigh and turn my head in torture as I feel around for the buttons. At that moment I felt no better than Bradley indeed. That was another thing that was bothering me that I was just beginning to piece together. How come my ability only worked on her for so long? I'd not this problem with the other newborns… It was like after too long I was being pushed away somehow but how's that possible? It was that same feeling I got when I first turned her besides other feelings I wish not to think about. How could I do that to my Maria? I was ashamed of some of the ideas that danced around in my mind when it came to my newest soldier. And that was just it. She was merely a newborn, a soldier, a pawn that would easily be disposed of if she didn't start to show her truest potential…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thanks!**

_**Jasperpov**_

"Must I say it again? If you would feed you'd prove to be a lot stronger! You are vampire now time to act as one!"

I pull Charlotte off Isabella and offer her a hand up. She refuses and rises up on her own.

"You could have had her and almost did. You will continue to weaken. How can you stand it your eyes have been black for days now?"

I clear my throat as the newborns look to me.

"Very well you shall fight me then."

"What?" I sense the fear coming from her and I smile.

"It is just as I say and I will not hold back."

"But sir…"

I don't even give her the change as I toss her in the air she comes down on her feet looking to me with hatred. I egg her on and she comes at me and I slam her down with one hand. She grits her teeth and kicks up then shoves me back with both hands as I come down I ankle swipe her and she falls to the ground. The newborns laugh and I sense the madness and humiliation flowing from her. She dives right for me only I dodge she turns back around facing me more laughter fills the air. Her entire body shakes as she looks upon me with detestation. But that is a good thing that is what I need I need her to loathe my very existence. I must see her at her fullest potential and it seems I'm the only one that can force it out of her.

Once again she comes at me only to trick me for once I shove my hands out to my left and she appears at my right slamming me down deep into the earth and punches me in the face. I grin on this and flip it around and look her in the eyes.

"Now where has that been my dear?"

I realize I lingering a bit too long in her eyes that and I've never refer to any of my newborn females that way. I clear my throat and jump up.

"GO FEED! I will not tell you again!"

She shakes her head as I motion towards an area where I knew some humans resided.

"NOW!" I rumble and she takes off.

"The rest of you get to it. We head out in the morning. Maria should be meeting up with us soon enough."

Maria… I think to myself and then think of Isabella. I most certainly cannot react that way around Maria. I already missed her something awful. I wanted to kiss upon her lips, wrap my arms around her and bury my face within her beautiful breast. Whilst I'm thinking these thoughts however "she" keeps appearing in my thoughts as well. I grit my teeth and shake my head. How cruel can I be? Thus would kill Maria if she knew my thoughts. But that is all they are merely thoughts. I would never actually act on them.

I needed to feed myself, so I come upon the small town I'd motioned my newest towards. Only to find she's nowhere about I don't even pick up her scent. I roll my eyes but go on and coax a young woman over towards me. I give her my best smile and charm. She looks over and I stand off to a corner wiggling my finger for her to follow me out to the woods. She smiles placing her blonde locks behind her ear and follows. I smell the sweet blood and feel the heat coming off her. She was a pretty thing to no more than maybe 20 or so. But she was also a harlot. I could tell by her dress and the way she entertained the men about her. She must have worked at a nearby saloon. I was choosey when it came to whom I turned and who I fed from. You could learn a lot about a human from their emotions, how they dressed and carried themselves. It usually only took me the matter of moments to decide whether they were important enough to live or not. However my latest addition I'd spent more time on before I chose to turn her. Her life had me very curious. Something I probably never should have done and when I realized how much time I spent deciding whether to turn her or not. I'd spent a couple days just watching and waiting I was more patient in my choice with her than I ever was with any of the others. But the more I watched this sad creature and how the humans in her life treated her the more I knew she was to be my next newborn. She was better off than to go on with her human existence. Her future would have been far darker if I'd not changed her. Her fiancé had some secrets of his own besides the obvious she already knew about, he was a sick man I'd thought about changing him instead or killing him even. But the longer I observed her the more I'd changed my mind.

I give my best smile and caress the pretty girl's cheek. She made me think ungentlemanly thoughts as I place my hand around her neck and pull her towards me. I grew slightly aroused but my lust for blood was more incredible and I was faithful to Maria by no means would I ever act on such a thing. I'd not break her heart that way. I press myself against her as I did the lovely Isabella and I begin to drink as I plunge my fangs upon her sweet neck of wonderful nectar that appeases my thirst. However Isabella enters my mind something strong as I think about when I turned her.

The desire was more implausible than anything I'd ever felt I wanted her desperately something about her drove me with complete madness. I think about that day and grow even more stimulated as I feed. I drain the woman to the very last drop. Then open my eyes and release the hold I'd on her. That was another thing this woman that now lays amongst the ground didn't scream or cry for help the way Isabella had. This girl was at peace and wanted me in very sexual mannerisms which always helps with the feeding process. But with Isabella there were only a few moments of peace and desire with in her but there as more fear than anything. Which only made my guilt about my longing for her that much worse that even through feeling her fear I felt like a monster on how bad I wanted her, I'd never tasted something so wonderful the moment Isabella's blood hit my tongue I felt as if I'd died. Things only became worse as I felt her body against my own I found myself pulling her closer just so I could touch and smell her. Something animalistic had come over me. Once I was done and she was out a huge wave of blame came over me as I thought about my Maria. Why had this girl affected me so much? When no other has? I felt so wrong for my feelings but I couldn't keep them at bay. I knew I'd have to continue to prove my love to Maria and shove my feelings far away as possible about Isabella. It was just lust anyhow wasn't it?

* * *

"Rats?" I say angrily and grab her by the arm shaking her.

"Honestly! How disgusting are you! I pointed you out to the town! Did I not?!"

She grimaces and lowers her head.

"You will not feed from mere pest! This by far will sustain you and you will continue to remain weak!"

I curl up my lip with distaste as by boots step amongst the carcasses of rats she'd gathered and devoured. I felt nauseas.

"Go wash out that filthy mouth and bathe! You will never feed from something like this again its human's or nothing!" I shove her down amongst the ground.

She covers her mouth looking upon me. My feelings being tested as I feel how I'm hurting her. I however point to the river.

"GO! NOW!"

She nods looking to the ground. I hurriedly burn the bodies of the rats before anyone else takes notice. Her emotions were overwhelming as I stumble back and look over to see her clothes hit the ground amongst the moonlight I make out her curves and bare rear. I try to force myself away but cannot as I watch her enter the water. I grip my hands amongst an area of the barn for support as I feel that weakened state amongst me again. Why did she have to bathe right here? I think bitterly yet continue to watch. She dunks under the water still the moonlight only exposing her beauty she raises up her hair damp I make out the molding of her perfect breast and gasps out a bit taking a step back. I slam the barn doors facing her closed. I madly pull at my hair. What the hell is wrong with me? Enough of this I was done I couldn't do this it was time to cast away all my feelings. Time to prove to myself and to Maria that Isabella was indeed disposable and nothing more than a soldier…

Once she's done she returns to me. Her hair still wet water tricking down her neckline from her wet hair down her cleavage. I swallow back.

"You're in for a long night. You're to be punished for your ways."

She looks to the ground I appear in front of her.

"You will look at me when I talk to you remember? I will not be disrespected." I say cupping her chin roughly forcing her to look to me.

"You are to fight until you can stand no more. Then I will take you to feed and I will stand and watch until you've consumed every last drop do we have an understanding?"

She tries to look back down.

"DO WE?"  
She nods.

"I want to hear an answer come from your lips!"

"I hate you…" She mutters.

I laugh.

"Good…"

"I wish you'd DIE!" She says slamming me into the barn doors.

It then comes a match of who can shove the other around more. At one point however I've her by the shoulders looking upon her.

"Are you done?"

She hisses out at me as I drag her out of the barn and call to Peter.

"Have fun sweetheart."

She yanks away from my hold. I nod towards Peter but give a wink letting him know I want her alive when he's done. I then disappear…

* * *

Hours have passed and I lay back in the loft reading. I try my hardest not to concern myself with the fight or how she is doing. Yet my mind wanders off and on and a sense of guilt that I truly do not understand rest within me. I grit my teeth and make a fist with both hands. I continue about my book until I see the sun rising. I hear someone enter the barn and see her… I watch curiously as Peter comes in behind her. He helps to lay her down. I raise up watching this display I'd never seen Peter like this.

"Are you certain you're alright?"

She nods.

"Please just go before he sees you and gets mad. He'll punish you Peter."

Peter laughs.

"I can deal with Mr. Whitlock."

"I can't possibly see how anyone can deal with that man."

"Ah, but he isn't a man and you're indeed not a woman Ms."

She nods.

"You should feed as he says your body will only continue to fall apart and crackle."

I narrow my eyes. Has she truly let herself starve to this point?

"You got some will love. But you won't survive much longer if you keep up this so called strike of yours."

"What makes you both think I want to survive?"

"Because even if we are no longer human we all wish to survive, there isn't a one of us that doesn't wonder about what the future may hold for us. Who knows maybe things get better from here?"

"I doubt that."

"Maria and Jasper will reward us for our hard work soon enough."

"Why does everyone respect her so much and follow her I do not understand."

"Whatever do you mean? Isn't it clear?"

"Is what clear?"

"That Maria only see's what could be among the future for us all. She's about making sure we as vampires have rights as well that is why we will take their land and make it our own.  
Isabella has a true laugh escape her lips. That's the first I'd ever heard.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because I do believe she has you all fooled. You're the fools of a fool!"

I hop down at this point irately.

"LEAVE US!" I roar and Peter nods looking of complete surprise.

I grab Isabella by the collar of her dress and her hands wrap around my wrist.

"You will not disrespect Maria in such away! Next time I will take your head! Do we have an understanding? Do not forget you're disposable! She is not! You're nothing she's everything!"

She grimaces turning her head and an odd sensation comes from her. One I wasn't sure what exactly it was. I place her back down and grab her by the arm and drag her towards the town.

"Stay!" I demand placing her by a tree.

I return with a man and shove him towards her.

"Drink!"

"No!"

"DRINK!"

I say and grab the man by the back of the hair and shove him towards her.

"He's a priest!"

"And a child molester…"

She looks to me her eyes that of shock. I shake my head and slit his throat and shove it amongst her lips.

"Don't leave a drop behind!"

And for the first time my newest feeds. I lean against the tree and watch as her emotions taunt and tease at me. Her guilt even through this corrupt human screams at me. She carefully places him down once she's done as if he'd still had feelings and was alive. She folds his arms about his chest. Isabella then rises wiping off her mouth. She leans against the nearest tree with one hand. I swallow back she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry for this terrible human being.

"He hurt children!" I sneer.

She nods.

"And you've now managed to make me no better than he…"

I close my eyes and my mouth slightly opens. Something comes over me and I grab her by the hand and pull her towards me. I look into her eyes I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her because of the love I felt coming from her. Her compassion for all things living and her desperation to keep somewhat of her humanity and soul, Isabella even through being a ruthless vampire wanted to remain pure as possible. She cared about whom she was no matter what form she took…

Thus should anger me beyond belief! This should make me snap her neck right here right now! But I did not I didn't have the heart or desire to do such a thing in fact I found myself wanting to make sure she lived now at all cost. It was as if the world would seize to exist if she weren't in it somewhere somehow. I knew women like her were few and far between.

I refrain however from locking my lips upon hers as I think about my Maria. I caress her face however and nod.

"You should go on. Do what you need to prepare as we will leave soon."

For the first time ever I felt something coming off her as she glanced back before leaving. It felt as though she was feeling something on her side as well but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please… I'm trying to get everything updated today. I had some family issues and a funeral yesterday ugh… anyways I will try to update my other stories as well today thank you everyone for your patience.**

Jasperpov

"They are all to be disposed of…"

Isabella's jaw drops as I say this to the newborns.

"But these are men serving our country! Just as you had once!" She says tugging at my uniform in reminder.

"Yes but they are merely pawns now an in our way they will have no issues trying to take us down. This is our land now. Maria's land, we no longer serve this country we serve Maria."

"Listen to yourself!" She snaps. She looks back to the men on their horses passing through amongst the horizon. I sneer her way.

"Fall back soldier do as you're told you will not challenge me!"

"You're unbelievable!"

"So are you darlin', so are you!"

"I will not fight or kill these men some of them are merely boys!"

"The hell you will not! I gave an order and that goes for you to!"  
"These men have worked hard they have wives, mothers and children back home waiting for their return!"

She grimaces as she turns around and the other newborns have already killed them and are feeding from them. She slams me down.

"You bastard!"

I flip her over and put my hand around her throat.

"It's already done! Do you truly wish to die?"

"That depends on the alternative! If this is it then yes!"

"You don't mean that!"

"The hell I don't!"

"I don't want to hear that coming from your lips again! Do we have an understanding?"

I wanted to tell the others to leave us. I wanted to rip her clothes off and have my way with her. I swallow back in thought. Why was I feeling this way? She's impossible! She's weak! Foolish! She irritates me to no end! But even now as I've her pinned underneath me I grow aroused and her scent is intoxicating even as a vampire.

"Mr. Whitlock is there a problem?"

I close my eyes momentarily recognizing her voice. I force myself out of it and to prove a point to myself, Isabella and Maria I slam her deeper into the earth before I rise.

"Maria my love…" I smile making my way over.

I missed her so much I couldn't wait to hold her. She smiles as I make my way over. I kiss upon her lips passionately and wrap my arms around her kissing along her neck. I however felt something strong coming from Isabella as I'm with my Maria. I do my best to ignore it I can't hurt my Maria I've already done so much even if they are merely thoughts I know they are wrong. I will do whatever I must to prove my love and devotion to her. Now that she's returned it'll only make it easier.

"Ah, did you miss me?"  
"Greatly." I kiss upon her sweet lips yet again.

"You've done me proud Jasper…" She says looking around.

I rest my head along my shoulders looking upon my newborns as they continue to feed.

"And you my dear? Why aren't you feeding?"

Isabella shrugs and turns away but not before giving me a certain look and a wave of something hits me.

"Freeze… Did I not ask you a question?"

Isabella sighs and turns back around.

"That you did but it is a question that I do not wish to entertain you with an answer."

Maria laughs but I see the anger light upon her face.

"Oh is that so."

Isabella nods.

"You do realize who I am?"

"Very much so…"

"Then why such disrespect."

"Perhaps because I'm not like the others, unlike Mr. Whitlock I'm not a fool. I've a mind of my own."

"Are you jealous of me Ms. Swan?"

"No mam, I'd never be jealous of such a woman."

"And what would you mean by that perhaps?"

"I'd not put anything there about reading between the lines. If you do so that is by your choice alone."

"I do believe I do not like you."

Isabella smiles and curtsies.

"Then perhaps we've one thing in common."

Isabella goes to walk away again and Maria dives after her. A bit of fear hits me as I witness the two women I care about fight. They slam each other around neither truly gaining the upper hand. This goes on until Maria manages to gain somewhat control and punches Isabella in the face repeatedly until it starts to crackle and fall apart some. Something in me snaps as I watch this horrible display. Isabella cannot die…

"Please refrain from that Maria."

Maria turns back to me I feel the jealousy pouring from her but I put on my best smile and wink.

"She's one of our strongest as I'm sure you've noticed for her to be able to hold even you of us all off for as long as she had. That and she's some sort of an ability I've not quit been able to identify or make her reveal but I know it's there. We need her she's a great asset."

Maria looks to me then back to Isabella with hatred flowing from her core.

"I trust Mr. Whitlock or I'd have your head! You better prove to me that he's correct on his assumptions about you! If not you will not continue to live much longer. Remember no matter how strong you are or what ability lies within you are disposable! You're merely a soldier nothing more!"

I cut Isabella a look that only she can see. A pleading look… She quickly glances away from me once she reads it but lowers her head. I feel the shame, humiliation and guilt coming from her. She wanted to continue to letting Maria know how she truly felt. She'd rather die than to fight alongside of her and even more so than to serve her. I'd not understood why she felt so strongly on this. It was Maria who hadn't wanted to serve her?

I take Maria by the hand. I lead her into a secluded area.

"I need you." I hiss into her hear.

However in my intentions weren't fully about my lust or love though I did want her. But it was more about distracting her from Isabella. I dismiss her dress and gawk upon the beauty before me yet one again the lovely Isabella taunts me like the devil displaying the sweetest of sins. As I find myself comparing the two as I've now seen both in all their glory and though Maria's breast be that of a fuller amount that appeases my tongue and eyes. It wasn't her I was thinking of or whom I wanted at the moment. Still I continued about kissing every part of her feeling like a low down dirty dog. How dare I betray my Maria in such a way? She deserved so much more. But no matter what I told myself or how I went about trying to convince myself Isabella continued to linger about in my mind and as I entered my Maria it wasn't her name I wanted to call out…

I continued to ache and throb below and suckled upon her breast fighting the devil at bay. Yet nothing could stop me from thinking of 'her'. I bite upon my lower lip once I release to refrain from saying Isabella's name. I knew once I was done and I force that smile upon my Maria that I was a son of a bitch, a no good low down dirty bastard. I'd never been so ashamed I felt as though I'd cheated on Maria and by God's standards I already had by the thoughts I couldn't dismiss about my newborn.

Maria kisses upon my neck as I button up my shirt.

"Is something the manner?"

"Of course not my dear, I'm just glad you're back. I've missed you incredibly."

"I missed you too love."

Maria and I make our way back and I take notice my strongest newborn hugging upon my second strongest. The one I'd just taken sin upon. His hand runs along her back in a way that makes me envy with jealousy. Peter snaps into attention as Maria and I make our way over. He nods towards me and goes off to spar with the others. Isabella doesn't even look upon me she simply follows Peter and I watch curiously as she eggs Charlotte on for practice.

"I suppose I'm to see just what she possesses…" Maria says and I nod guiltily wrapping my arms around her waist as Nettie and Lucy join the newborns.

"Tell me my dear Jasper do you seek her fancy?"

"Pardon?"

"You know do you think she's pretty?"

Lie… Lie like you've never lied before.

I shrug as if indifferent.

"I've not really taken the time to notice such things my darlin'. I suppose she's quite plain."

"Is she now?"

I nod.

"Hmmm, it does seem that Peter doesn't think so."

"Perhaps that is what floats his boat my dear."

"Do you think they are having sex?"

Something about that infuriated me. I do my best to push those feelings back but the mere idea of someone having maritals with the lovely Isabella angered me beyond belief. Only truly proving just how much of a loon I've become. Am I indeed mad? I'm no more a gent than that dreaded man Isabella was engaged to.

"It seems you're right…"

"About?"

Through my distracted thoughts I'd not noticed just how in depth my little newborn had become in her training. I look over to see what it is my Maria is talking about and to my astonishment I witnessed that not only is she taking on Charlotte but Peter and a couple others as well. Yet I feel my newborns emotions and I laugh in spite of myself. She was proving a point not to Maria not to herself but to me. It was like fire being sent through me. She was sending a message…

I swallow all this back and continue to watch in marvel. Once she's done she takes one of the newborns as I've my hand still about Maria's waist. And she tosses them about our feet Isabella then looks upon the both of us and walks away from the training circle and disappears into the woods. I take notice of Peter heading that direction not long after. I drop my hands from Maria's waist.

"I will go deal with her immediately."

"I'm sorry…"

I turn to Maria confused.

"For?"

"Doubting your word at first my dear, I've something to admit Jasper love…"  
"What would that be my dear."

"I wanted her dead at first I was beginning to fear you were gathering feelings for this newborn."

I do my best not to show any weakness or guilt on the matter. I simply nod.

"That would be far from the truth my dear."

"I realize that now and I'm sorry. I can see what an asset she is and furthermore I can see how you feel about me."

I smile and nod at this with a bow.

"But of course my Maria, there is only one…"

Maria smiles back and joins Nettie and Lucy. Meanwhile I make my way out into the woods. Where I see Peter with one hand against a tree and Isabella against the same tree. He leans in to kiss her but she turns and he catches her cheek.

"I'm sorry Peter…" She says and moves out from under his arm.

Peter sighs.

"What's to stop us Isabella?"

I could sense her though and selfishly that smile breaks along my lips as I hide within the shadows of the woods. She had no real feelings for Peter. Yet it was strong coming from him he wanted her something desperate. He cared for her as well it wasn't just about lust for him.

"I've offended you?" He says concerned.

"Of course not Peter." She say sitting down leaning another tree.

"Then what is it?"

She half laughs as if mad.

"You wouldn't understand. I do not even understand if I'm to be honest."

"Try me love…"

She sighs looking to the sky.

"Tell me Peter what do you think of Maria?"

He shrugs.

"She's quite beautiful I suppose and loyal to us. It's an honor to serve her."

"I do not understand…" Isabella says closing her eyes.

"What's to understand? If you're jealous please do not be. I think you my dear are just as beautiful…"

Isabella blushes but shakes her head.

"You do not have to say such things. I can see why men would trample themselves to make her acquaintance but what I do not understand is why you all would take the lives of others and is at her every beckon call."

Peter sighs.

"We owe her so much. It is you that we do not understand. You might be pretty and a good soldier Isabella but you've not a lick of sense."

Isabella jumps up eyeing him ruefully.

"It is you Peter that doesn't make sense! And that despicable idiotic man that follows her everywhere! You're no better than he!"

"Mr. Whitlock is no idiot."

"I beg to differ he's the biggest fool of you all."

"Am I now…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thanks! Short for a reason…**

"Leave us Peter."

Peter sighs looking upon Isabella. He takes off and I sense his concern that I may hurt her.

Once he leaves I lean back against a tree I raise a brow her way.

"Now please continue…"

"I'm not frightened of you Mr. Whitlock."  
"Very well then prove it by entertaining me with your opinions that you bestowed amongst Peter."

She suddenly appears face to face with me her index finger pointed amongst my chest.

"I shall do just that!" She snaps and looks into my eyes.

"You're despicable, idiotic, a fool!" She says with each word she pokes at me with her finger.

I grab her hand and shove it back down.

"And you woman are ridiculous, childish and…"

"And what Mr. Whitlock! What have you to say about me?"

I grab her by the back of her hair with plans to punish her for her tongue. Only our eyes lock and I pull her towards me and before I fully think about what's happening I feel my tongue amongst hers. The sweetest of sins… I try to pull away as I think about Maria but cannot, I'm not strong enough. I was also thrown off by her acceptance. Shouldn't she be screaming, hitting me or shoving me away from her? But that was why I couldn't pull away she was wanting this as well. I could sense her confusion but I could also sense her desire.

I force myself away and disappear leaving her standing there lost and confused more so than ever. Yet she wasn't the only one…

* * *

Bellapov

I press my lips together in disbelief. I stand there in wonder. Did I just let Jasper Whitlock kiss me? Furthermore what are these feelings? I can't possibly love someone so unpleasant! This isn't happening, this just isn't real. I bow over in my confusion. I'd been gaining more and more feelings that I could not explain not to anyone not even myself as I myself grew more and more confused by my feelings on Mr. Whitlock. I should hate the bastard he's cruel, soulless, he's not an ounce of respect! Yet I saw a softness in him. I swore I could see it in his eyes it was as if he wasn't doing any of this by choice. It was as if something was taking over and clouding his decisions and judgment. It was as if when I looked upon him even past the crimsonness there was something else something that lied deep within. At moments I swore this wasn't what he wanted, that this wasn't the real Jasper Whitlock. Thus, made me wonder what he was like as a human, a soldier, as a vampire if he'd never met Maria.

That was another thing. I'd swear there was something about her... something that held him and the other newborns at her feet. I didn't understand… Why was I the only one not affected by her? I hated everything about her but hated her even more so for the hold she had amongst everyone else. Something did not make sense about all this. I just couldn't put my finger upon it but something inside me told me there was certainly more to this. It just didn't add up … Why willingly serve her and truly belief what she stands for?

But none of that would matter now. I smile amongst myself. Something in his eyes told me he was done with Maria and that's where he went was to tell her of his feelings. Together Jasper and I could get through this. We could leave this mess behind… Still I couldn't believe I'd want to be with the monster that had brought me into this… But like I thought there was more to him. This wasn't the real Jasper and I hoped to pry the real one out of him now soon enough.

I smile in thought making my way over in case he needed to be backed up and I would not let Maria harm him… However as I make my way out of the woods. He's locked lips with Maria his arms are around her… Why?

* * *

Jasperpov

I'd planned to tell Maria the truth. It wasn't fair to lead on her on anymore. I knew who I wanted now. I knew I was in love with Isabella Swan. All it took was that kiss it was far more powerful than any other kiss I'd ever had even with Maria. I knew what I'd done was wrong in every sense of the way but I couldn't control my thoughts and feelings anymore. All this was what I'd set out to do as I make my way over but the moment I look into her eyes something happened and I couldn't. I realized I still loved Maria and couldn't hurt her like that. That I would do anything to serve her desires and needs. I bow over what's wrong this isn't what I came here to do! Damn it… Have I now destroyed Isabella? What kind of a man am I? Or vampire for that matter? Am I so cruel?

Maria smiles and walks over to me.

"Are you alright my love?"

"Yes my dear…"

She leans over kissing my lips and that's when Isabella descends from the woods. I feel her become broken as she sees me give in to Maria. My arms wrap around Maria as I give her an apologetic look. Yet Isabella begins to laugh as she looks upon us. She shakes her head losing it. I sense her emotions are the furthest thing from humor. She laughs upon us in madness.

Maria and I gather the others as we head out. Isabella stops feeding, stops sparing, stops participating in everything and Maria takes notice quickly.

"How will she continue to be an asset?" Maria hisses.

I swallow back in thought. A couple days pass Isabella grows weak as not only is it visible by sight but I can sense her weakened state. Still she continues to sit back as the other newborns take orders.

I sense Maria and she's preparing to end Isabella. I call to Isabella before Maria has the chance.

Isabella rolls her eyes not rising as she leans against a log. I dash over and slam her down. I look upon her in hopes but she does not look upon my eyes in fact she looks everywhere but.

"FIGHT!"

I shake her by the collar of her dress.

However something happens and Maria flies into me knocking me off Isabella. Maria punches me.  
"Why are you being so soft on her?"  
Isabella rises and shoots over knocking Maria over.

"What are you doing to him?! What are you doing to all these newborns? How come they all grovel at your feet!? How are you doing it!" Isabella yells as they tumble around.

The oddest feeling comes about as Isabella looks upon me and the other newborns. For a few moments I felt odd like a burden had been lifted. I looked upon the two women knowing what I wanted. Knowing the truth for once I didn't feel blinded the newborns acted odd as well and reached to their temples looking around.

Maria takes her hands to Isabella's throat and pens her against a tree. The newborns and I look to one another in wonder. But it fades as Maria releases Isabella. My world feels as though it's coming to an end as I take notice of Isabella laying amongst the ground. She does not move, she doesn't make a sound. I'm afraid Maria's already killed her.

"What's with her!" Maria snaps.

"The puny thing is asleep? How is that possible?!"

I shrug but feel panicked.

"End her!" Maria says.

"Pardon?"  
"You heard me Mr. Whitlock. Take her snap her neck and burn her body. We no longer need her."

No…

Not her…

I nod and pick Isabella up.

"It will be done my Maria." I say softly.

Maria joins Nettie and Lucy in feeding amongst some humans not far from the area. I'm thankful for her distraction and that she doesn't come along to witness. Isabella eventually wakes in my arms.

I close my eyes in thought.

"I'm sorry." I say and go to snap her neck but cannot.

Instead I drop my hands and look upon her.

"Run… Run away and never return, do not ever let us find you!"

I've now died inside. She lowers her head.

"NOW!" I hiss and smack her across the face.

"Fucking disappear I don't ever want to see you again! NOT EVER!"

And like that she was gone…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Jasperpov

"_Fucking disappear I never want to see you again!"_

Those words I said to her replay over and over in my mind. It's been three days now since I ran her off. I lean against a tree watching the newborns clean out yet another town. My legs are crossed and she dances around tormenting me like Eve with Adam. I should be ok now right? The sin has vanished from my life. Maria thinks her to be dead and now I can focus all my love and devotion on Maria like I should had been from the beginning.

Maria makes her way over and playfully kicks at my boots.  
"Not joining in on the fun today love?"

I just nod and give her a wink.

"Thought I'd let them have all the fun."

I pat the area between my legs in which for her to sit. She smiles and sits. I lower the dress off her shoulders a bit and kiss upon her bare shoulders. I laugh in spite myself as she continues to taunt my thoughts.

"Something amuses you?"

"Not particularly my dear Maria."

Once the newborns are done I rise and help clean up the mess. I force myself to lead these newborns, I try not to think about "her", I focus on Maria as much as possible. However nothing seems to work. If anything "she's" just become more permanent in my thoughts hell even her scent seems to linger. My guilt continues to build I can barely look upon Maria now without feeling like the devil's own.

All of this continues to fill my head.

Some of the newborns are off feeding or bathing as I climb up amongst one of the trees with a book I'd taken from nearby library. I begin to read it when I become distracted and realize its Lucy's voice and she's talking to Nettie.

"She wanted her gone once she realized her ability wasn't working on her. That and I'd swear Nettie that at one moment it was as though Mr. Whitlock and the newborns were affected as well for a second during Maria and the newborn's encounter. Did you notice the way they reacted?"

"That can't be possible."

"I'm surprised he actually did it."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because Nettie my dear Mr. Whitlock was clearly smitten with the little wench."

"How does he still stand?"

"We still need him. Maria plans to dispose of him once we're done. She will then go back to Armand."

"I wonder what Armand would think if he ever knew of Mr. Whitlock."

The ladies continue about and I stand amongst the tree. An illness sweeps over me…

She was right. Isabella she was right all along. I lean against the tree with one hand as the world beneath me seems to spin uncontrollably.

"Maria…" I say in disbelief.

I try to make my way down the tree only to fall as though I'm merely a human.

"What have I done? She had me send her away!" I crawl to my knees my fingers dig amongst the dirt.

My eyes become black as the night. Fury courses through me. The memories begin to play out as I now remember how I became this, this monster. I scream out. Through everything I know now everything I remember my head clearer than ever before the one thing I'm infuriated about is Isabella.

What she had me become what have I done to this innocent woman? I took her human live made her become this thing and I sent her away. I sent her away I made her believe I loved Maria not her I made her believe I hated her and never wanted to see her again.

A million thoughts course through me, the first being to kill Maria, Nettie and Lucy and then to find this Armand and finish him as well. But Major Whitlock was back and I knew what I truly needed to do. I knew if I went back there the way I wanted and planned to end her I'd only end up dead and I'd never see "her" again. I began to think like a soldier again and as much as I hated to leave my newborns especially the ones worthy enough to live such as Peter and Charlotte, I also knew in order to defend my case and get them to believe me on what was taking place I had to find Isabella Swan. She was the only key to getting the newborns on our side or at least to quit being Maria's puppets. I just prayed I could and would find her but for more than that sole purpose alone. I owed her my life, undead heart and soul. I would die making sure she has each of these things even if she hath not ever want to look upon my face again.

* * *

Bellapov

The thunder rolls and the lightening merciless. My dress has become soaked as I seek out shelter, my throat burning and feeling as though I've swallowed razors. I find myself wondering why I even care to find shelter. Shouldn't I just find the tallest of trees and wave my hands about as a sign to God? Begging for his mercy to end my misery.

"_Run… Run away and never return, do not let us find you!" _

"_NOW!" _

"_Fucking disappear I don't ever want to see you again!"_

I come across a cave and gather myself inside as a round of lightning strikes a nearby tree even as a vampire it causes me to hiss out in fear as the tree catches fire and lands. I scoot myself back into a corner of the cave. I bring my knees to my chest. I continue to see his eyes baring into mine. I've never been so lost. Nor have I ever been so wrong. What had the kiss meant? I should hate him I should go back and KILL HIM! Why? Why has he done all this? What have I done to deserve this life of a monster of this creature of the night that must take the lives of others in order to survive or be at my fullest potential and why has someone like Maria taken his heart? That's two now that have ripped my heart away and trampled on it. One a lord and one a vampire… Who could ever possibly love me like this? Marriage?And children? Will there ever be children for me? All things I thought to be simple once. I was so naïve and simple minded. I'd no idea all these things live amongst the world.

But that isn't the worst of my problems at the moment. I hear stirring behind me and that of an angry growl. I realize I'm not alone in this cave. I shoot up hitting my head amongst the top of the cave. I fall back as a huge bear appears before me. Not only that but I make out through my vampiric eyesight the cubs she's protecting.

"I'm sorry." I call out as though the bear can understand me and maybe we could make some sort of arrangement on this only feeling more foolish by the minute.

I swallow back I try to make my way out. The bear leaps on my her claws ripping at my dress and clawing amongst my throat.

"Please…" I cry out.

I continue to try and make my way out of the cave not wanting to harm her or the cubs as I know she's purely a mother trying to protect her cubs. But she will not realize me and through my weakened state I cannot move. She bares her teeth into my shoulder.

"Please I do not wish to harm you. Your babies…"

But I've no choice as she begins to rip away at me.

"I'm sorry…" I say as I plunge my teeth into her jugular.

Something happens though that I do not expect. The blood fills my throat and it cools it in such a way not to the fullest but I feel a sense of energy coursing about me as I continue to drink. I drain the giant bear but look upon the cubs with the fullest of remorse.

"I'm sorry little ones."

One of them crawls over her trying to nudge her awake. The other comes up to me sniffing upon me. It makes its way into my lap and I pet the top of its head. I think about the consequences. I also think about the age and wonder if they would indeed survive without their mother. I think of the seasons coming and how it will soon be winter.

"Please God tell me what to do? What do I do?" I cry out looking amongst the two cubs.

It's then I notice that the one that's over their mother as a gimped leg. I sigh knowing my answer. I close my eyes and do what I must but once I am done I go back out in to the rain I climb the highest of trees and close my eyes in hopes that God may show me mercy as well…

* * *

Jasperpov

I've not the faintest idea where to look or go. I just close my eyes and take myself wherever the wind blows in hopes that it leads me to her. I dare not look back and I will not stop until I've found her I do not care how long it takes or what I must got through. I've closed off everything else all that remains within me now is Isabella. I will seek her out within ever cranny an nook of this world and I know it was more personal now than ever. Because the first thing I planned to come from my lips would not be about Maria or the newborns. It would be me begging for forgiveness that I do not deserve, confessing my undying love and having her understand that even if she not have me I will always look out for her and protect her in every means necessary and I will die making sure she gets whatever she wants.

"You had better be alive when I find you woman." I mutter as I dash through the pasture like a madman.

Days have gone by and I force myself to feed for the first time in 4 days. I've not stopped but felt myself weakening and slowing down. I knew I'd not find her or be any help to her even if I had continued to let this happen and if she needed my assistance if I was in any sort of weakened state I'd not be much help to her at least not to my fullest potential. I think of Isabella as I place the man down softly and fix his arms just as she did with the priest. I move my hands about his eyes and close them.

"May God be with you." I say and continue about my way yet again and just as I find myself thinking something along the lines of what if I never find her what if something dreadful has happened?

That is when the sweet familiar smell hits me as the wind carries it over.

I cannot suppress the delighted grin that crosses my lips. The wave of excitement that courses upon me yet at the same time there is the fear. I actually fear this woman as well and for a good damn reason. But if she hath decided to end my miserable existence I could not even begin to think of a sweeter death.

I continue to follow the scent that tortures me wholeheartedly. It becomes stronger it nearly floors me and causes me to feel weakness amongst my knees as they begin to tremble the closer I come.

And it's there I see her… All I can muster out… as I fall to my knees not expecting even my own reaction to the sight.

"Isabella…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please.**

**Jasperpov**

She looks up from the mountain lion she drains. Her eyes no longer crimson but gold her hair untamed. Her dress ripped to shreds blood dripping from the side of her mouth as she uses the back of her hand to wipe it off.

Her eyes pierce into my own. Her lip curls and she hisses out at me scooting back a bit.

"Isabella love…" I say softly as possible and cannot rise as I'm still upon my knees.

She shakes her head and I sense the incredible amount of emotions pouring from her. Her confusion great but at the moment what standing out the most is hatred and humiliation both in which I have caused.

Isabella makes an odd animalistic sound and dives after me. I will not fight back I will not defend myself as I do not deserve to. If she decides to take my life so be it. I will take whatever she wishes upon me.

I feel the earth around me crackling as I become buried within it. She punches upon my gut and face. She grabs me by the collar and shakes me. She continues the hold on my collar and brings me in closer looking into my eyes.

"FIGHT! FIGHT ME MR. WHITLOCK SO I'VE REASON TO KILL YOU!"  
"I will not ever lay another harmful hand upon you Isabella love. If you wish me dead then so be it. You've reason enough already to end my pathetic life. I am your slave now I will do whatever you ask of me."

"I do not want a slave! You doleful man! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

She open handedly slaps me.

"And you should… I'm so sorry Isabella love. I've come to tell you that I will be whatever you need. I will give you whatever you want no matter how impossible you may think it be. I will die giving you what happiness I can."

"Whatever makes you think I could ever be happy! Look at what I've become! Look at me?!"

She flies off me shaking her head and pulling at her hair. I become paralyzed as she buckles down and screams out the most piercing of screams. She then looks over to me her eyes of midnight.

"You wish me anything I want?"

I nod.

"Then please just kill me. I do not want this! NONE OF THIS! Show me mercy let me go take my life."

My jaw drops and I jump up.

"Please Isabella you cannot mean such a thing."

"You said whatever would make me happy! I wish for you to let me go! END THIS CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Please." I make my way over.

"Jasper…" She falls to her knees.

I narrow my eyes with that sensation humans get when they wish to cry. I wanted to I could feel it. I cannot end this woman. I just can't. But if that's truly what she wants? How can I deny her? Isn't that what I came here to do? To give her whatever she ask of me?

I swallow back and whilst she's about her knees I bring her into my stomach and wrap my hands along the back of her head.

"Isabella love please ask anything else but that… I'm selfish I'm sorry but I fear I cannot take your life."

"Why not!" She says and beats against my chest with one of her fist.

"Because I'm madly in love with you and if you're to die then I need to find a way for us both to die. If you truly wish for death's sweet embrace then I'd wish to go with you."

"Do not lie about such things!" She says jumping back a bit but scooting amongst her hands and feet.

"I've not lied. I love you. I wish to live the rest of my years serving whatever purpose you may need."

"I'm not MARIA!" She says leaping up and spitting amongst my face.

"I do not want a wretched slave boy! I want a man and that in which you are not! You're no more a man than I am a woman now. You're a fool that cannot make up his mind on what he wants! What have you if I confessed my love in return Jasper?! What have you when you see Maria yet again? I will not play your fool. I've a mind of my own and I do not appreciate you thinking so lowly of me. You've taken everything from me and broke my heart. Then you seek me out to feed me such lies?! What do you want from me?!"

"There is only one thing I want from you but I know I will not receive it!"

"WHAT! WHAT ? Could you possibly want from me?"

"One thing and one thing only."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Love! Just for you to love me one day the way I love you. But as I said I will never receive it. I've not earned it!"

"You really are a fool! You had my love! You had it!" She leans against a tree as if ill.

However as she says this something comes from her directly over me. I gasp out a bit. I stumble back in my thoughts and look upon her.

"You do love me…" I say weakly.

"You idiot of a man you! How could I possibly love you!?"

I can't stop the smirk that forms among my face this great feeling this wonderful amazing thing that's sweeping off her onto me.

"Isabella love I know you do."

"How could you know such a thing?"

She appears before me poking her finger into my chest as she talks.

"I could never love someone like you!"

I shake my head upon the lie that escapes her lips as the feeling continues to grow stronger. An odd excitement comes over me and I begin to feel like a human child. I want to celebrate this.

"Isabella I can feel it…"

"You feel nothing!"

She shoves me back against a tree.

"How could I possibly love someone I hate!"

"You hate me a little yes but you love me and that's all I need."

"You! YOUR!"

I shake my head on this and quickly grab her and pen her against the tree. She slaps me and tries to get away.

"Kiss me."

She shakes her head pressing her lips together.

"Kiss me Isabella Swan."

She closes her eyes and I sigh and lean my forehead against her own.

"I will not force you…"

She nods biting her lower lip. I laugh at the torment of this woman as I sense her desires.

"You're just as mad as I am love."

"You seek what I do yet you wish to punish me so you go without as well."

"You are seeing things that aren't there."

I chuckle back and release her.

"Do you still wish for me to end your life love?"

She says nothing but looks to the ground.

"Why don't you give me a chance? Give me the opportunity to prove to you I am a vampire of my word. I will love you unconditionally and I will offer whatever you need and want."

"You do not understand. I am not Maria. I do not wish to have someone that grovels at my feet to my every beckon call. I want an equal a partner a lover not a stooge, a fool and heartbreaker. What pride have I if you walk behind me like an obedient dog? If I want a dog I will find me one. If you wish to make this work I would like to see the man that was the soldier the one that selflessly fought for his people. She runs a thumb over my uniform. You were of important ranking weren't you Mr. Whitlock?"

I nod and swallow back.

She smiles.

"That's the man I might take interest upon but I do not want Maria's leftovers."

I come to one knee and nod.

"If Major Jasper Whitlock is what you desire then I shall make sure you receive my lady."

She nods but folds her arms about looking to me.

"Had you a wife and family?"

"No Isabella I'd served for quite some time, once I was of age I joined. I never truly had time to settle down much less court anyone."

"And how did you become?" She hints and I sigh but tell her of Maria, Nettie and Lucy and I was honest about everything.

Her hand covers her mouth as she looks upon me in horror.

"So she took everything from you.."

I raise a brow at this and kick a rock about with my boot.

"Yes mam but I took everything from you as well."

"Jasper?"

"Yes my love?"

"What did you mean about my fiancé? You know when you told me of his corruption? What was he doing besides having an affair."

I cringe a bit at this. Hasn't she been hurt enough?

"Isabella I'm not so sure…"

"Please Jasper shouldn't I know of what could have been or who I had given myself to?"

"You mean to say?"

She nods shamefully.  
"I know it's a sin and it was just the one time but I just knew or I thought I knew…"

"He risked your honor and name taking your virginity before wedlock? Isabella how could you let…" I stop myself feeling her humiliation and shame on this.

"He said he loved me. I loved him we'd already set the date…" She half laughs.

"Maybe I'm just as much a fool?"

"Isabella…" I say with a sigh and still feel a bit surprised by this information.

"I was his harlot for the night." She says and laughs again.

"He was the fool he realized and knew very well what could happen yet he took it upon himself to risk what it would do to you if word got out or something much worse. Isabella love we both know women cannot get away with what men can. If something was to have happened what if he left you high and dry and with a town that slanders your very name every time they laid eyes upon you."

She nods looking to the ground. I put my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. I did not wish for her to think I myself thought less of her. That couldn't be further from the truth. If anything I just wanted to hunt this man down.

"Tell me Jasper."

I sigh.

"It could cause you great pain."

"Worse than all this?"

"It may…"

"Please."

"Lord Nathaniel Hugsby was already raising another family as he was courting you and became engaged to you. It seems this is rather an odd hobby for him."

"Another family."

"Yes my love he was already married with two children. That and he bedded other young ladies whilst he was with you and his wife. He's by far a Lord if I'm to be honest as well. He had taken up residence in his uncle's mansion claiming to be him and since they share the same last name anyhow it wasn't that hard for him. He's not even from Texas darlin' he's from Louisiana were his family resides and waits for his return."

"You took the time to learn all this?"

I nod not sure what to say.

"You're father had already given him money in respects to honor your marriage and sickeningly he accepted."

"My father did what? But Jasper… My father barely…" She doesn't even finish her sentence as a grim look comes about her.

"No…" She shakes her head in thought.

"My father needed that money for his land and house. I… no! Why would he do that?"

"It's a father's duty."

"But he thought him to be a lord why would he need my father's money. Nothing about this makes sense."

I knew now the one thing I would be doing once we took care of Maria. It was clear to me now that her father could very well be in debt now. It was horrible enough I took his daughter away. I would do whatever it took to make sure I found a way that he'd not lose his land or house and if he had already I would do everything in my power to make up for it. Isabella loves and respects her father dearly. Therefore he has my respect as well. That and I will do anything for her no matter how big or small. I will find a way to make her smile again one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review!**

Jasperpov

"So your eyes…" I say as I'm kicked back in a tree and the two of us just look upon one another.

She looks to me confused.

"My eyes?"

"Yes love what has happened to your eyes?"

"Why nothing of course."

"I beg to differ." I rise and offer her a hand in which to show her.

"Going mad again?"

I chuckle a bit.

"I've been mad I do believe."

I lead her towards a nearby river.

"Look upon your reflection and tell me what you see."

She narrows her eyes at me as I nod towards the water. She looks upon her reflection and jumps back a bit but goes back to looking.

"How is that possible?"

"That was what I wondered. Tell me Isabella love have you been feeding from animals the entire time I sent you away?"

"Well mostly I assume it was by accident really I had an encounter with a very large protective mother bear."

I sense a sadness about this.

"Where you injured?"

"I am fine but they were not." She sighs shaking her head.

"She was just protecting them. I tasted of her blood and it was then I learned I could suffice off it rather than human blood."

"What does it taste like?"

"You should try it sometime…" She hints.

"Is that something you wish of me?"

"Jasper… you're a man of your own mind. It is your choice what you do with it."

"I realize that darlin' but I wish to know how you feel is that something that would appease you?"

"Honestly, it would but only because you'd no longer have to take the life of a human in order to survive."

I bow before her.

"Then that is what I wish as well."

"Jasper please don't…"

I take her hand.

"Allow me to show you some kind of honor. I realize you do not wish for me to serve you as she but I cannot control my feelings. I will do my best but at times I am weak it's only because of how I feel about you Isabella."

She lowers her head.

"I do not mean to offend or upset you."

"You've not offended me but I do wish us to be equals."

A smirk comes about my face.

"Very well than you shall one day worship me as well?"

She looks to me at first as if mad at first but she breaks into laughter. I love her laughter it's the sweetest of sounds.

"You should laugh more often darlin' Isabella."

I kick back on the ground patting the ground beside me.

"Sit and watch the sunrise with me."

"The sunrise you say?"

"Yes mam, you see we do not have to live such as these creatures of the night as you put. We can still very well enjoy things that we did in our human lives."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

She sits next to me. The sun begins to reflect along the water.

"Might I put my arm around you?"

"Only if you wish me to break it Mr. Whitlock."

I look to her alarmed but see the smile forming along her face. I grin and chuckle a bit.

"You really are set on giving me hell aren't you darlin'?"

She shrugs. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer into me. Once again her scent carries through and I swallow back in desire. The sun makes its way and cascades over our bodies I look over and take in all of her beauty. This time I do not ask permission as I run my hand along her cheek and down her neck. She shyly lowers her head.

"Please don't…"

This woman continues to weaken me to no end. I can't pry my eyes away and her eyes of gold now only make her that much more alluring as she looks to be a goddess. Isabella surprises me as she leans into my chest. I start to breath as though I was human. I kiss the top of her head and run my hand along her back.

"So where do we go from here?"

I know what we have to take care of first and I fear her reaction. But if she wishes to know Major Whitlock I cannot leave my newborns behind. I cannot allow them to continue about the little puppeteer.

"You should know before you and I can build any sort of life together I must go back and take care of Maria first. I cannot allow her to control the others and take over the way she is."

Isabella pulls away from my chest looking amongst my eyes.

"So you know now?"

I nod.

"I owe you the biggest of apologies it seems Peter and I both do. You tried to tell us and we did not listen. In fact I was rather horrible to you on the issue."

"It wasn't your entire fault, something about her she rather has a pull on you all."

"But not you my love."

"Well yes…"

"We could use this to our advantage but that would mean you'd have to come along with me…"

She nods but doesn't look upon me concerning me greatly as she's many mixed emotions about her.

"I understand if you wish not to join me. I would still find a way to release them. Please understand I cannot turn my back on them."

She turns to me smiling.

"That's the man I was looking for." She says and leans back with her head amongst the grass.

"Pardon?"

"The soldier that would not leave his men behind, Jasper Whitlock, I'd love to help with whatever way I can."

"You're certain? There will be great risk…"

"I'm very aware of that but I've a feeling together we'll be alright."

"Do you now?"

She nods.

"Then we shall start making our way back soon, perhaps we shall hunt before we go?"

"Yes we shall."

I rise and offer her a hand and help to fix her dress and dust the dirt and grass from her.

"There is one thing I do wish for before we begin our journey back."

"What would that be?"

Feeling relieved she's asking me for something finally. I only hope there is much more to come.

"I wish for that kiss now."

My knees buckle and I weaken as I swallow back.

"Is that so?"

She nods biting upon her lower lip looking at me in such a way that's completely maddening.

I grab both her hands pulling her towards me. I wrap one hand along the slope of her back and the other along the back of her head slightly grabbing a lock of her hair as I drag her into my lips. I pick her up with my hands amongst her rear and her legs wrap around my waist.

I become overwhelmed as I don't just feel my own longing but hers as well.

"I need you." I hiss out desperately.

"Please…" She whimpers and that's all I needed to hear.

Before either of us can blink I have her dress dismissed as I'm kicking off my boots and quickly ridding of my clothes. I turn back to her and felt as though I'd faint. I'd seen her essence before but up this close… she wasn't like a goddess she was a goddess. I'd never laid eyes upon anything so breathtaking in my entire existence man or vampire. She lowers her head.

"No darlin' don't you dare hide that beautiful face from me."

I kiss upon her lips once again. I find myself throbbing against her in wanting not able to wait any longer as I've her on the ground now. I can not only sense her but smell her arousal. I run a single hand along her hips down her thigh. Her hips move about as she reaches over to pull me over her. We both let out a moan as I place myself inside. I begin to move about and lick upon her gorgeous breast that only make me ache even more below. I start to move faster as I feel her fingers clawing about my back. Nothing had ever felt so good. It was if we belonged meshed like this together forever. I move along from her breast to her neck and her sweet nectarine lips.

I feel her hips moving about once again and I begin to about even harder knowing it won't be long as I feel the pressure her scent becomes stronger with sex and it causes me great release. I do not move at first as I can't get enough of her lips or her taste.

I roll over and pull her into my chest running my fingers along her hair.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

She rises and looks into my eyes I cannot help but to glance upon her breast as the sun shines upon us both.

"I do believe I love you too."

She says but I can sense the anxiety and slight reservation as she says this. It hurts to sense this from her but I'm lucky she's allowed me this much. I've to earn her trust and I know it.

"I will never hurt you again. I will die proving such."

She nods and heads into the river where she bathes before we leave. I wink upon her as I watch and decide to join knowing I too could use a bath. She dunks under and I follow her as we swim about the river. We do not have to come up for air so we take our time admiring each other's bodies. Eventually we come up and dress. I keep it in mind as I look upon her dress to gather a new one. I will not ever have this gorgeous vampire in mere rags.

For once when it comes to vampire nature it is Isabella teaching me. I watch as she stalks her prey. I'm up in a nearby tree as she chases a deer and tumbles along with it on the ground. She takes her teeth to its neck and begins to drain it. I narrow my eyes at this animalistic side to Isabella and find something rather sensual about it. It caused me to want to partake of her again. Once she's done she wipes her mouth and looks to me.

"You're turn."

I nod and make my way about using all my senses to pick up the scent of an animal. The sense of pride come about me I found myself wanting to make her proud. Like the hunter bringing home his kill. I finally come across what had caught me off guard when I first found her. I tackle it down and begin to feed. She makes her way over with her arms cross but a smile upon her face.

"Mountain lion and on your first prey?"

I nod.

"It was what I first saw you draining, far better than rats my dear…"I hint with a wink she giggles softly shaking her head.

I go back to feeding and I knew it was going to be a bit of a challenge for me as it wasn't near as filling as human blood and there was still a dull ache once I was done but she was indeed right. I knew we both could suffice on this. It would take great discipline on my part. But I knew with her by my side I could somehow manage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thank you!**

**Jasperpov**

I look around and can smell the faint smell of the newborns telling me they've moved on. I sigh knowing this would probably happen. Maria has changed courses. Probably suspecting I might be up to something or she just changed her mind period once I left.

I turn to Isabella.

"Might be a longer trip than we thought they are probably a few days ahead of us."

She nods.

"Wait here." I say and go around the now cleaned out and abandoned town. Bodies lying everywhere proof of how many days it'd been since they've past through as the bodies are already smelling of rot. I find Isabella a dress from a nearby tailor. I go for the prettiest one that I thought would look perfect on Bella. It was a deep blue and would drape off her shoulders and flared out at the waist. I also grab her a ribbon to match and head back out.

She looks to me oddly as I hand her the dress and since no one's about I start to rip the other one off. I began to help her into the other but not before I take in her beauty and wink as I zip her up.

"This is a bit fancy don't you think?"

"Is it not intended for southern belles or should I say Isabella's?"

I swallow back and take her all in.

"You look gorgeous."

She curtsies. I chuckle a bit but it fades as she looks upon the bodies around us.

"I hope we find her and stop her soon."

"We will." I take her hand as I continue about towards their scent.

Hours pass and the sun begins to die down again. We decide to hunt once again then bathe and continue on. However when it comes time to bathe yet again, I can't seem to keep my hands off her. Her hands wrap around my neck as we stand amongst the water the moonlight shining upon us. I grip her waist with both hands and position her on me. I moan out and kiss her lips as I begin to move her back and forth on me vigorously. She feels so good I think as I watch her body move about mine. I suckle upon her breast and her legs wrap around my waist. I orgasm and continue until I feel her release as well. After we finish bathing we dress and prepare to journey onward yet again.

We take off a vampiric speed in hopes we can find her before she hurts anyone else or adds more newborns. We continue until another day has passed and once again we need to hunt as we have grown weak. The both of us go our separate ways in plans to return at this same area when we're done, however when I return Isabella has not yet. I grow worrisome and begin to sniff her out and it's then sense her and I take off at a high pace.

"NO!" I holler out just in time to see a massive gray wolf ripping her leg off.

I drive him into the earth and continue to slam him down as she screams out in pain. From the looks of it she'd already put up a pretty good fight with this giant wolf. It wasn't a normal wolf something was different about it. I couldn't get over its size, intelligence and strength. He dives after her again as I use all I have to wrap myself around the back of him and flip him over before he can get to her. I squeeze as hard as I can and hear his bones begin to snap. He whimpers out and I drop him where we stand. I then take his neck and break it.

I look over and her back arches. She clenches her teeth together and fist. I can feel the pain as well coming off from her and I make myself focus so I can get her to safety but my fear is great as I look to see her leg dangles as if by a thread. I pick her up carefully in hopes I don't finish it off. I've not a clue what to do. I go to walk off with her and grow even more confused as I turn and see the wolf I killed has now become a man and an Indian man at that he continues to lay in the very spot where I took his wolf form. "What on earth?" I mutter and begin to smell more coming our way.

I sigh now knowing I've no choice. I got to get her to safety so I take off fast I can. I don't stop for another hour or two I wasn't willing to take a chance. I find us an abandoned barn and am thankful to see her leg is still attached but barely. She looks to me pleadingly as I lay her down. What do I do? How do I help? I pace around the barn in a panic.

I kneel down before her and take her hand. She winces and goes to look at her leg.

"Don't…" I lay her back down.

"Don't ever look at it please just trust me." I knew it would only put her in shock.

"Promise me Isabella love you will not look upon that leg."

She nods but her fear is great her pain tremendous. I swallow back scared to death myself. I can't lose her and is it possible for a vampire to permanently lose their leg?

"I'm going to bring you back something to feed from. I want you to keep your promise and stay right here I assure you will return quickly."

I didn't know any other way than for her to feed and hope and pray that it starts some sort of healing process. I hated leaving her here unprotected but I'd not known what else to do.

"I love you." I say and kiss her lips and move the hair from her face.

She nods again but bites upon her lower lip and continues to squirm about in pain.

I leave going as fast as possible hoping to find something nearby. I return with a couple deer and slit their throats so she can feed as I hold them over her mouth.

"Drink up love every drop."

Once she's done I dispose of the deer and lay beside her wrapping my arm around her.

"Leave me." She forces out behind immense pain.

"I will not leave you."

"They need you."

"And I will come to them and fight for them but you come first at the moment."

She starts to say something else but once again her back arches.

"Jas…" She screams out not able to finish my name.

I look down to her leg and see what's happening and find myself relieved as I see a bump forming from it. Not much but something that wasn't there before and I know how it's trying to heal itself but it's causing great torment on her behalf.

I look back into her eyes.

"You're going to be ok Isabella love I promise."

"How…"

"Just trust me just try to relax as much as possible. Whatever you need me to do tell me I'll do anything."

Something however dawns on me and I wondered… I wanted the pain to stop. I wanted her to get through this as easily as possible. So I continued to talk to her softly and began to use my ability to its fullest. I knew she was a vampire but I had to try. I'd do anything to help relief her best I can.

"Shh…" I caress her cheek and look into her eyes.

"Just keep looking at me love."

I try to remember what it is to sleep as a human and push that influence out. I wanted her to sleep through this. To not feel anymore pain.

"I want you to sleep Isabella. I want you to sleep until you're leg has healed. I want you to feel no pain."

It takes all my will to push this amongst her. I think repeatedly amongst myself. No pain, Sleep, No pain, Sleep. I sigh in relief as her eyes begin to bat. I find myself rather amazed that it worked. I continue to push it out and hold her.

A few hours pass as I continue to hold her and check on her leg every once in a while it's a slow process but it heals. I'd just finished wrapping her leg up with a cloth I'd found about the old barn in hopes that will keep her leg safely intact for more support.

She groans out every once in a while and her head moves from side to side and I found myself wondering if she indeed dreamed as though a human would at the moment. If so what did she dream about? However as I think along these things the scent flows around the barn and I know that whatever attacked Isabella that there are more of them and they have now found us…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please.**

I think fast and knew I needed to hide Isabella. There was no way she could fight and I couldn't fight if they caught sight of her they'd surely end her. I hide her inside a pile of hay and do my best to keep my influence going so that she doesn't wake.

Now it's about making sure I survive so I can go back to caring for her.

I step outside the barn and sure enough there are not one or two even but three massive wolves waiting for me. I nod and try to take the friendly approach but I've killed one of their own so I know luck might not have my side.

"I've no qualm with you." Even though I did about what they'd done to my Isabella but if I wish us both alive I've to make this work at some approach.

They all growl and do this circling thing around me and the barn I do my best to keep my eyes and all other senses alert. I cannot afford for one to enter the barn. Hidden or not I've a feeling they've got great senses they will sniff her out.

"Let's just let this be…"

But as I say this a black one leaps out at me and I know how the battle is on. I move as fast as I can knowing that is one of their weaknesses they aren't as fast as I am. I can use this to my advantage. However when it comes to girth they are stronger than I. I jab a few punches to his snout and use my feet to kick him off me and fling him into the gray one. But I turn and have a brownish auburn one coming for me as well. I zip around seeing the gray heading for the barn I quickly take the brownish one and snap it's back in half. It whimpers out as I lay it down and I dive after the one heading for the barn. I toss them back as the black one takes a chunk of my shoulder. I clinch my jaw tight with pain and elbow him off me. Both manage to pin me down taking swipes at me. The black one starts to drag me off by the ankle I feel his teeth baring into me. I growl out trying to fight it and find a way to break free without losing my leg. I quickly flex my arms enough to grab the gray one by the scruff of its neck and toss it into the black one I quickly but painfully jump up and they surely lunge at me again.

I whip around and grab one by the snout one by the throat and bang them into each other hard as I can. They whimper and fall to the ground.

"I do not wish to end your lives leave or I've no choice."

As I say this however I hear the howls coming from the woods. I close my eye shaking my head and I know now we will not survive this there is only one of me an injured Isabella and no telling how many more of these things out there. The best I could hope for was to find them off best I could and pray they don't find Isabella and that she may make it alive somehow.

The two shake it off and come at me yet again. Other's descend from the woods proving me to be right. I've failed Isabella and my newborns I think in thought. But I will not give up so easily I will take down as many as I can before I go.

I nod at this and start as the first one jumps at me. This continues as I start to grow weak as I'm also still trying to keep some sort of influence on Isabella. They claw at every part of my body they can reach and take snips every once in a while. I continue to break bones or snap necks.

"Wait…" One of them turns from wolf to man that as well of an Indian.

The wolves freeze as he walks up to me in his much older nude man form.

"He is not of the ones we're to hunt."

He cups my chin.

"His eyes are not that of fire but gold."

"The spirits do not detect an enemy amongst this man. He's not of the ones that attacked our people."

I step back a bit and nod.

Another one transforms before me. He speaks in a language I do not understand. But he is angry. The other man nods and says something else but then turns to me.

"My people are not happy about the lives you have taken."

"One of them attacked my partner almost killed her! What I did was simply out of protection."

He nods and starts to talk amongst his people again. The other still looks to be angry.

"We will not take the life of a good warrior himself he is innocent in our dispute with the fire eyed pale faces."

Another man shifts and looks to me.

"But he is a pale face."

He nods.

"But he doesn't feed from humans. He feeds from animals such as we therefore we do not attack."

"But chief look around us or brothers and sisters our family."

"He only proved how brave he was and was doing what he must to protect. The other's he's left alive they will heal he only took the lives of those he had."

"BUT THEY ARE OUR BROTHERS!"

"We are at peace with this cold one now. He was protecting a loved one and so were we. We must do right by our ancestors and this is not the answer. This pale faced gold eyed man will live and we will take the rest of or people and walk away."

"But chief!"

"I have spoken."

But before they leave Isabella comes limping out of the barn. I turn to her then to them in fear. One of them transforms back and heads for her. I shove him back.

"No!" I rush to Isabella's side picking her up.

"Jasper…" She says and looks around.

The black wolf comes at us again and the chief transforms into a huge white wolf and stands before him blocking him. They have a silent conversation it seems as they growl nod and whimper back and forth to one another. I hold on to Isabella for dear life. I decide it maybe best to take our chances and run as I turn to do this the chief calls to me.  
"She will need healing. Follow us golden eyed pale faced ones."

She looks to me worriedly.

"It might be best if we went on."

"It is because of my people that you are both in this situation. We attacked you first. We will now help your loved one to mend so you both can be on your way."

I hold her into my chest and follow the chief but pray this isn't some sort of trickery on their part. I continue to keep my wits about me and pay attention to our surroundings and the Indians themselves.

We continue about for a couple more hours when we're lead to their village. The women and children either shriek back in terror or hide or stare upon us in great fear.

"My people were attacked not long ago by some one of your kind." He says leading us into a tent.

I nod not sure what else to say. He lays out a blanket made of fur and has me lay Isabella down.

I watch closely as he unties the cloth I've about her leg. A few of the other Indians whisper amongst each other and nod pointing to the leg. I swallow back. I also remember I'm still in uniform and wondered how they felt about a confederate soldier/vampire being amongst them. Though they did not refer to us as vampires, we were the pale faces or cold ones.

He nods to one of his other people another older looking man.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he begins some sort of chant and they begin to light some sort of incense and spread the smoke amongst Isabella.

I put a hand to his wrist.

"What is it you are doing sir?"

"Asking the spirits if she is worth healing."

I get a bit miffed about this.

"But of course she is!"

The chief smiles.

"Then we shall see. We must do whatever the spirits wish. She will heal faster if you are patient."

They begin to place some sort of black ointment looking stuff around her leg and continue to chant about louder and hum. I wasn't use to Indians and their ways it unnerved me. I didn't like them touching her and doing that odd stuff of the humming and talking to the spirits. What spirits? I wondered to myself and why do they have the right to decide whether my Isabella deserves to be healed or not what is this?

Isabella takes my hand as all these thoughts go through my head. She simply nods my way and doesn't let go of my hand.

"The spirits tell me you're a temperamental one, however wise; honorable but that you've overcome much darkness." The chief looks to Isabella.

"She has saved you they say. This one is pure full of love and understanding but most of all forgiveness."

I swallow back and look to him wondering how the hell?

"Sir…" I go to question but he places his hand over Isabella's eyes.

I feel the weariness come over her. He nods and rises.

"She will walk when it is time."

As I wait for her to awake they begin to tell me the story of how they were attacked and how they became the spirit warriors. They explain that there are a few of them now spread amongst all over the world. Their purpose to kill those of us pale faces that are corrupt in their ways of killing humans. During this all I keep thinking about is if I hadn't listened to Isabella's wishes I'd be their enemy at this point. This woman has saved my life in more ways than one I think as I look back to the tent she continues to rest upon.

These Indians cared about their people and families as much as I cared about Isabella. I was also thankful to see a few that I thought I'd killed had now healed and was amongst their people as well. A little boy comes up to me and points to my uniform than runs a finger long it. I smile he smiles in return and takes it upon himself to sit in my lap as they start the fire. I'd never really been around children.

"He is usually quite shy." The chief says looking to the boy in my lap.

"He must know something that we all do not."

The chief smiles.

They continue to tell me more stories some of them even funny of what they refer to as the white man/ humans and even stories about them as spirit warriors or about their wives or other family. I remembered in my days of being a soldier how some looked upon Indians. Even I had been guilty of such prejudice before. I thought them to be a bit barbaric, savages even, I assumed they were mostly about killing. But I couldn't have been more wrong. These Indians at least were about peace, protecting those they loved and even helping a stranger that might need a helping hand. They had my respect and I knew if ever that day came I'd fight alongside of them one day.

I think about these things as I look up and see her stepping out of the tent. I place the boy down on the log beside me and slowly make my way over. She smiles melting me completely. The fire glowing against her body. I slowly lift her dress enough to see her leg has now healed though not all the way quite yet but enough now that it's fully attached. I wrap my arms around her and twirl her around. I kiss her passionately thankful she's alright.

I take her hand and have her join me. After a while though something odd happens as some of the women and children become more comfortable stepping out of their homes. I wondered to myself if it was because of Isabella. I look over to see some of the women looking upon us both as I hold Isabella's hand. They giggle off and on.

"What are they going on about?" I ask the chief as I draw shapes in the dirt and the boy laughs and starts to draw his own as well.

The chief smiles and looks upon us both.

"They wish to know if you are married."

I chuckle softly at this.

"I wish but no sir we are not."

"But you wish?" He says.

I nod looking to Isabella who looks upon me. I sense a bit of surprise coming from her. I wink and nod kissing her hand.

The ladies giggle again and the chief looks to Isabella.

"Do you wish to marry as well?"

She nods shyly.

The chief smiles.

"Very well."

We look upon each other as the ladies come gather Isabella and pull her away from me.

"With all due respect sir…"

A few men grab me as well and Isabella and I look to one another in wonder as we're being dragged away from each other…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Isabellapov

One of the women open's some sort of trunk and pulls out a beautiful Indian wedding dress.

"I can't…"

She nods and holds it up to me. The other two start to pamper my hair. She helps me get out of my dress and to step into this one. It was tan made of deer fur I believe and it had turquoise beads that hung from a couple of fringes with white feathers that draped down. It was beautiful. They start to wave some sort of incense around me something I do not understand buy knew they wouldn't understand me to question it. They place some sort of necklace around me with as ivory looking charm. Once they are finished they take my hand and giggle amongst each other leading me back out of the tent.

I clear my throat as I look upon Jasper. His hair slicked back. His Confederate jacket has been taken off and he's in his white shirt and gray vest uniform pants still about him. I noticed they'd braided a feather into the back of his hair. He smiles and does a slight bow holding his hand out. Everyone circles us and the chief stands before us. I've not a clue what to expect and I'm feeling very human again as my old nervousness and shyness comes about me.

"Do you really wish to marry me Ms. Swan?"

I smile and nod.

Narpov

The chief begins talking in a language neither understand. Jasper softly chuckles and winks upon Isabella. But the chief then returns and reiterates what he was saying for them.

"Come join us in celebration, those who love sunshine on meadow

Who love the shadow of the forest

Love the wind amongst the branches and palisades of trees

Thunder in the mountains whos innumerable echoes flap like eagles

Listen to this song of marriage

This young man asks give me as my wife this maiden, and our hands be clasped more closely and our hearts be united as one.

When a youth with flaunting feathers beckons to the fairest maiden

From the sky the sun benignant looked upon them through the branches

The two figures man and woman (or in our case pale faces… the chief says with a nod and the other Indians laugh)

Standing hand in hand together, with their hands clasped so together that they seem in one united and the words thus represented are, repeat after me…" he says to Jasper.

Jasper nods "I see your heart within you. Fair is the white star of twilight, the sky clearer at the day's end, but she is fairer, and she is dearer. She, my hearts friend. Fair is the white star of twilight, and the moon roving to the sky's end, but she is fairer better worth loving. She, my heart's friend."

Jasper repeats everything word for word looking into Isabella's eyes. The chief then gives Isabella the female version of her vows and she too looks into Jaspers eyes repeating them.

"You may now as you white men would say kiss your bride."

Jasper chuckles and nods.

He leans into Isabella and places his lips amongst hers and for once in his life feels whole. Once he's done he looks upon her and caresses her cheek.

"I love you Isabella Whitlock."

She smiles biting her lower lip she liked the way that sounded. Yet never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine she'd one day be married to vampire. Much less be one but also have an Indian wedding. But everything about it seemed to fit her and Jasper perfectly. Nothing was ordinary about the two of them. They start to sing and Jasper takes her hand.

"It's their tradition Isabella love." Jasper says pulling her in for a dance.

They both laugh as the Indians begin to show them how they dance. Jasper shakes his head as him and Isabella attempt to try but he shakes his head giving up and simply leans her into his chest.

"Let's do this our way." She softly laughs into his chest.

After while they both need to hunt that and Jasper wanted to fully celebrate his new wife, he takes her hand as they begin to say their goodbyes and thank yous to the Indians and their kindness.

Isabella goes to change her dress but one of the women hands her the one Jasper got her and shakes her head patting the current dress she's in. The chief looks to Isabella.

"She wishes you to have it."

"Oh I couldn't I…"

"She will not take no for an answer and we seek it great offence to deny gifts." He says but with a smile.

"Oh… well then thank you." Isabella curtsies to the woman.

The woman smiles and nods. Jasper holds out his hand to the chief and he shakes his hand.

"It was an honor meeting you I'm just sorry for the circumstances behind it."

The chief nods.

"You do not have an enemy in us."  
"Thank you for everything and for giving me her."

Jasper says but looks to Isabella as she hugs the other women goodbye. She then hands the dress Jasper gave her to the woman that gave her the dress.

"A gift for a gift." She says with a smile and the woman blushes over the dress and puts her hand to her heart.

Jasper chuckles. Isabella nods and waves as she steps back taking Jasper's hand.

Jasper leads Isabella away they both hunt to their hearts content. Once they're done Jasper leads her towards a nearby lake. Neither say nothing Jasper makes his way behind her. He slowly brings the dress she's in off her shoulders and begins kissing them. Still the disbelief that she was his wife now floated around his mind. She leans against her husband's chest as he kisses her bare shoulders and neck his arms go about her waist and she can feel him pressing against her with longing.

He continues to pull the dress further off her shoulders down her arms to where it eventually falls to the ground. She turns around kissing him and unbuttons his vest and shirt. Her husband's eyes close as she kisses along his bare chest every once in a while he feels her tongue about him. He moans out unfastening his pants and stepping out of them and his boots and everything else about him. Jasper scoops his bride up and carries her into the lake.

They take their time kissing and holding one another. He knows he's got a responsibility to hurry and get to his newborns but for now this time was about his wife. He would take his time and show her how thankful he was that she agreed to be his. It seemed beyond unreal to him as he looks upon her. How can she be mine? He thinks back to how they first met and the monster he was. How could she fall for someone like me? I don't deserve this. She's a goddess, an angel I'm an unworthy bastard a monster… he thinks as he continues to kiss her.

He works his fingers inside her once again wanting to take his time about everything tonight. He watches her reaction as she closes her eyes bites down on her lip and he becomes over vigorous in his movements. His lips become glued to her breast as he continues about pleasuring his new bride. However he throbs greatly and knows he cannot continue to tease himself. His hands go around her waist as he positions her over. Her legs wrap around his waist and he moves her about him.

"Jasper…" She quietly moans.

He can't help the smile that forms along his lips as he hears her saying his name. He grows more aroused and comes to a faster pace. He leans into her ear as he comes to a finish. "Isabella…" He moans out considerably. She leans into his chest and he continues hold her.

"I love you Jasper."

He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you too."

He carries her out of the water as they race about to dry off. Once they are dry he pulls her into a tree he places her between his legs.

"Shouldn't we be off finding Maria?"

He shakes his head.

"Not tonight love. Tonight we are husband and wife we will be soldiers in the morning.

"Just this right here…" He says softly kissing along her shoulders and neck yet again something he felt he could never get enough of.

She smelt so good and felt so right against him. Nothing in this world could make him more content he felt he had it all. Jasper Whitlock just prayed that they would make it through what's to come alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please… short for a reason as it builds…**

"They're not far…" I say picking up their scent.

I look over and she leans against a tree.

"We shall hunt and then continue about in a much faster pace. If you shall see them Isabella keep at a safe distance and do as I say."

She nods and I sense her nervousness.

"You're going to do fine Isabella love. We're in this together understand?"

She nods again and takes off after her prey.

Once we're done with our hunt we meet back up and start down the trail of the scent. I try to pick up the scents as they are stronger by the individual smell. I begin to realize I do detect Maria, Lucy or Nettie. In fact the strongest scent is Peter. I narrow my eyes in thought as Isabella's running along ahead I shout out to her.

"Stop!"

She freezes and looks to me. I wave her over looking around. I knew we were surrounded and we just walked into a trap. Of course she used Peter to get to us. He learned how to track and trick from me. I holler out rushing to her as a few of the newborns hop down from a tree. I few I didn't even know or create. I knew now Peter or Maria had been making more.

Peter appears before us and looks to Isabella.

"You're alive?"

I place her behind me.

"We need to talk Peter."

"I believe we don't have anything to say to you traitor in fact Maria's got a nice reward for your head." I smile a bit.

"Does she now? Tell me Peter what to you is a nice reward? I wonder if our thoughts were the same."

He sneers shaking his head.

"Let go of her!" I growl out a newborn grabs hold of her and I yank her back.

"We've come in peace to you and to show you the truth."

"What truth that you betrayed us all and you let this one live when she was sentenced to death!?"  
"Yes I have! And do not pretend you do not care about her."

He laughs. That's when I strongly sense it. Peter is the new me. He's leading this army now and she's made him swoon for her the way she had me. It's like looking in the mirror and I now see what my wife saw the sickness, the foolishness and I hear the coldness in his voice that was once in mine. All he cares about now is honoring and loving Maria as I had once.

I half laugh in misery.

"I can prove to you all that Maria is simply using you. She is using her ability to make you think you love her and that she's this admirable being when she's no more than the right hand of Lucifer himself. Isabella can prove to you of her bewitching ways she's used amongst us all. Help us find her and Isabella can show you the truth."

"We'll do no such thing traitor."

"Peter you must listen to me I assure you my wife can show you if you just lead the way."

"Wife?" He laughs.

"You must like a woman that barks."  
"What's that supposed to mean." I grit my teeth.

"Always disrespectful and never listening weren't you? We know the truth! You broke Maria's heart you harlot! She was to marry Jasper and you seduced him in your wicked ways!"

Isabella's jaw drops and I rush over and grab him by the collar.

"You will never speak to my wife with such a foul tongue again!"

"SHE BETRAYED US ALL AND LED YOU TO BETRAY US BROTHER!"

"SHE DID NO SUCH THING I LEFT AND CAME BACK TO LEAD YOU AS MY MEN YET AGAIN AGAINST THE LIES THAT MARIA AS FILLED UPON US ALL!"  
"SHE'S NO LIAR SHE IS!"

"NO!" I shove him back and grab Isabella.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HER!"

"Very well let's do exactly as he wishes. Let's all take these two to Maria. Let's what she has to say when she finds out this one is still alive. And that we have Major Whitlock our betrayer in custody."

I look over to Isabella and try to influence her enough to remain calm knowing if either of us do not we could very well die right here as we're greatly outnumbered I didn't like how it was going not with this much risk but it was exactly what we needed. I needed Isabella and Maria in the same area. I needed to show my soldiers just what Maria was capable of and what she'd been doing. Let them learn from the very beginning when she first turned me from there. To have them remember and realize how much their lives had been ripped away because she once met a soldier she thought could manipulate into whatever she wanted and sadly I did. I fed, killed and created for her. I almost lost my one true love because of this woman and now we may very well both lose our lives but I hoped that my newborns and even some of the ones that were not mine would soon learn the truth. That even if we are not free that they can be.

I look to my wife and she nods my way. I know she feels the same way. That is why she's my wife. She's the one that saw something in me when I was nothing. She's the one that picked up something was amiss when no one else did. Isabella brought Major Jasper Whitlock back front and center and I will go down as Major Whitlock and her husband I couldn't think of anything better if we did not live through this. But if we did I would take my wife we would leave this dreaded place and start some sort of a normal existence or close to it. If the newborns wish to follow or be a part of our lives that is their choice but I will not control them as Maria did.

They grab us both and start dragging off with us. I keep my influence on my wife and say a silent prayer within that God maybe on our side. That he will help us through whatever we're about to face. But more than anything that whatever happens I'm with my wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review…**

Jasperpov

They continue to travel along hours passing. At one point one of the newborns shoves my wife to the ground and I reach over and belt him one. I help her up as the others begin shoving us both about. I close my eyes shaking my head knowing I was to punish them all for this later. I was their leader not Peter not Maria and over half these are created from the venom that is within me. They are my progenies so to speak and they will obey me and they will answer for this later Peter especially. I have trained every vampire here expect for a handful. And now they use their training against me I will not stand for this!

I can smell the sign of death around us the closer we come to a town that's already been lit ablaze bodies amongst us. I sigh and Bella winces as we hear the screams of a child. My influence is no longer working on her as she's using her ability to push me back. I sense her anger and fear. She squirms out of Peters hold.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

He chuckles.

"And I thought you were one of the nice ones."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

My skin crawls as I turn and Maria, Nettie and Lucy stand before me. The newborns kick between my knees so I fall down before them. Maria runs her hand through my hair and looks me in the eyes. "Where did you run off to love?"  
Peter clears his throat and grabs Isabella by the hair dragging her towards Maria. I grit my teeth and go to raise up in her defense. The newborns however slam me back down. Maria turns to me as she now sees Isabella.

"And what is this?"

I swallow back nervously as she cups Isabella's chin roughly. My wife spits in her face. Peter hands Maria a kerchief.

"Teach her some matters." She says and I squirm about knowing what they were about to do.

I look to my own scars of taking on these newborns the bite marks and other indentions from God knows what all over me. I look to Isabella pleading for her to use her ability if she even knows how that's the other issue I hadn't thought about what if it's something she can't just do when she desires?

Damn it I find myself thinking.

"As for you my dear come with me."

No this can't be happening I won't be taken away from my wife… I won't risk the chance of Maria working her powers on me not again.

"ISABELLA SHOW THEM!" I say in demand with my training voice.

"We've no time Isabella help us all show them!"

She looks to me in a panic. She closes her eyes as if trying but nothing's happening.

"NOW! PLEASE ISABELLA I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! SHOW ME!"

Maria grabs a lock of my hair pulling me towards her preparing to snap my neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" My wife screams and yanks out of the newborns old and flies out at us.

Maria is slammed into the earth and Lucy yanks Isabella off her. My wife shows me I've taught her well however as she uses her elbow to send her flying back and Isabella grabs Maria and drags her by her pretty locks.

"No one comes near me or my husband or I'll snap her pretty neck!"

I nod in approval and slant a smile my wife's way. I couldn't be prouder. She was indeed a Whitlock now. Something about this made me crave her that much more.

"SHE'S USING YOU ALL! ALL OVER YOU! LOOK AROUND YOU! LOOK AND SEE THAT THE BODIES THAT LIE AMONGST US THAT WAS US AT ONE TIME! THESE ARE OUR FAMILIES OUR FRIENDS! PEOPLE THAT COULD NOT DEFEND THEMSELVES AGAINST US! I WAS ONE OF THEM." She says this but looks to me and I nod.

"So was I… I was Maria's first… She created me to create you all and try to take over these territories so we could become more widespread and take over the human's land. Human's as in what we all once were as my wife said this was us at one time. I was Major Jasper Whitlock and I was the last one standing amongst my men. Some were dear to me as though brothers. All of them died defending this land and our cause. I was the last one standing and the first to lead them into battle and unfortunately the last man standing. Not a single one of my men survived. Maria happened to show at just the right time as well to heal my broken hear and spirit. I fell for her wicked ways and grew to love her such as you all do and such as you especially Peter… It isn't your faults my wife is the only one this ability doesn't seem to work on. But she's also the only one that can help you all too clear your minds but she cannot do this on her own. She needs you to listen and to try and push Maria out so you can get the clearer picture so you can see and remember for yourselves. Remember who you were before I turned you or Maria or Peter even. You were robbed of your lives now are you willing to do something about it and fight?! Or are you going to tuck in your tails and continue to follow Maria and be induced to her slave for many more years to come until all that exist is us amongst society and there's hardly any food source because you continue to follow this insane woman."

My wife continues to hold Maria back and Maria struggles in her arms as Isabella's eyes close. The newborns start to look to one another blankly and reach to their temples.

"NO!" Maria shouts out and Isabella continues to hold her in place with one easy snapping position.  
Peter is first to come to his knees and he looks upon me apologetically. I give him a simple nod.

Now what I didn't expect was what took place next. A man appears behind my wife as she's holding Maria back. He pulls at her hair and leans Isabella back into his chest. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Isabella?" He says in her ear.

She looks to me wide eyed and the fear courses through her.

"How interesting my dear..." He says running a hand along her cheek.

"Now how do you know her Armand?" Maria ask and he looks upon Maria then to me with disgust.

He ignores Maria's question.

Armand? The Armand that Lucy and Nettie were referring to? He smirks and whips my wife back behind him and he quickly snaps Maria's neck as I fight my way to get to her recognizing the bastard all too well and realizing this is indeed too small of a world and it truly showed just how much this man got around only now he was vampire…

"Nathaniel?!"

He smiles. "Actually it's really Afton" he says menacingly and wraps his hand around her mouth and takes off with her.

"NO!" I yank Peter up by the collar of his shirt for him to follow me and get her back.

I was completely lost in what just took place how was Nathaniel Maria's Armand and his real name apparently is Afton? How long has he been one of us? I couldn't have been very long… Furthermore was he the real puppeteer behind this? Why would he snap his own mate's neck?

Peter and I look back to see the other newborns following us but only a few the few I personally trained and turned including Charlotte.  
"We follow you now sir. I no longer rank."

I nod.

"We will discuss this later for now we get my wife back and find out what we can about this Afton if that's even his real name as well."

"How does your wife know him Major Whitlock?"

"He was her fiancé when she was human."

Peter looks to me completely blown away.

"I'm just as lost in all this."

"And what of Nettie and Lucy sir."

"Kill on demand we cannot trust them and any betrayers that have left our side even after the knowledge of what Maria was doing."

They nod and I motion for the last four to head out and follow Lucy, Nettie and the other newborns that do not fight alongside of our cause. I wave the others to follow me as I follow my wife's scent. We continue down the path and I grow ill once we arrive at the destination he's taken my Isabella.

It's an entire camp of vampires and we're greatly outnumbered. I watch as he stuffs my wife into a tent.

"Sir?"

I've grown ill as I look around for any sort of way to free my wife.

"Sir what do you wish us to do?"

I look to my newborns and back to where my wife is being kept. I feel like the earth beneath my feet has shattered as I say the words.

"Fall back…"

"What?"

"You heard me fall back… That's an order."

"But sir."

I cut him a look and he nods as the others look to me in respect and do as ordered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"Let me go!"

"Hmmm."

"What are you doing Nathaniel?!"

"It's Afton remember."

He slams me down into a chair.

"I thought you were dead or had been kidnapped my dear."

I roll my eyes and look around.

"Such a small world I must say vampirism as made you quite a beaut."

I grimace as he runs a hand along my cheek down my neck and blouse.

"How is this even possible?!"

He smiles and tilts his head.

"Ah, but my dear I was always a vampire…" He points to his head.

"I just chose not to let other's see it. It seems you as well have ability, quite an impressive one as well."

"How do you choose to not let others know?"

"My ability is that of the mind as well. I can choose to reveal myself or those close enough to me or not. Just call it a mask. I can even disappear if I so wish to you wish for a demonstration?"

Before I can answer the tent becomes empty. I go to dash out and am picked up by the throat.

"Not so fast my dear."

I feel him but do not seem him

"How are you doing that?"

"Because of my ability other's cannot sense I'm a vampire even other vampires. It's rather my camouflage I suppose you can say."

"You were a vampire the whole time?"

"I've been a vampire for quite sometime love."

"But you have wives and children?"

He narrows his eyes rearing back a bit.

"Now how did you know that?"

"Just did!"

"Hmm." He smirks.

"I suppose the cat is out of the bag so to speak. And you'd be correct… I must say I was extremely disappointed that you as well wouldn't be carrying my children."

"That's impossible."

"Not between a human and a vampire. I've many wives and many children. I've been around for relatively sometime. The trick is the wives survival during the birthing process and it seems to be a rarity for a wife to carry more than one child they either die or I have to turn them. I've only a handful that made it past the one child."

"YOU'RE SICK!"

He slams me back down and back hands me. I grit my teeth and hop back up and leap after him as he disappears I tossed about the tent and hit several times. I bow into a fetal position as he drags me by the hair, places me in the chair and starts to tie me up.

"I'm a vampire you imbecile! This won't contain me…"

He laughs and drags the chair with me in it and tied up to it outside.

"No but they can…"

He motions his hands about the other vampires.

"These are my progenies some I created by venom some are by procreation."

"What do you want?!"

"I could use you… Maria proved to be a disappointment and I was bored of her any how the little harlot. She was just supposed to seduce not sleep with them. But you my dear you'd never do such a thing now would you?"

He moves his hand along my neck.

"I'm married Nathaniel."

He laughs and leans into my ear.

"Not anymore you're mine…"

* * *

Jasperpov

"Why would you leave her there!"

"Stand down and listen!"

I gather all the newborns and they others have returned with Lucy and Nettie a few other newborns as well. This pleases me greatly to know I can trust them and that there are no more threats out there besides this Afton and his army. I line them up and count them. I sigh as I finish whereas I have 33 this Afton had twice that amount.

"We could create more." Peter says greatly upsetting me.

"NO!" I pace the area looking to them all.

"We will not force the same fate we've been forced upon. This is it no more creating and no more killing! From now on we feed from animals."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Do not test me Peter you and have been friends for quite sometime but I will no longer tolerate your mouth. You've back talked me, betrayed me, and slandered my wife! Therefore if I was you I'd keep your mouth shut sir!"

He nods and falls back.

"In fact many of you have betrayed me! I will never again tolerate this I will be respected and so will my wife. You will either take my orders trust what I have to say or go off on your own and good luck with your own survival. For those that prove their loyalty and honor we will stand and fight together! We will put a stop to this nonsense and for once instead of being the monsters that are killing them off we will stand behind the humans and fight for their protection as we all remember what it's like! Humans cannot protect themselves against us. Some of us still have family and friends out there! Shouldn't we be about protecting them fighting for them?! That was what Major Whitlock stood for! Not this! This, this is a debacle. So if you're to stand with me. We fight for this country, we fight for our people and vampire or not we fight under GOD! We feed from animals from here on and it can be done my wife was the one that showed me herself! Your eyes will become as ours, proving to me that you are indeed following orders if they are not this color within time you will be banished and possibly killed by no other than me. For those that have fought already alongside of me knows. I do not go down easily and it'll take a lot of you to get me down and keep me down!"

I continue to pace and freeze and look over.

"Now is the time to safely back out of this. To do so now if you value your lives to do so once we're back on the trail could cost you, your life."

Not a single person backed out much to my surprise I'd expected some to fall out that were not my originals.

"Very well we make plans now and we will get my wife back alive and we will clear out any threats to the humans."

Peter and I quietly and discreetly make our way back scoping the area out as I come up with a plan I pay attention to their schedules and everything else about them. I'm sickened to see my Isabella surrounded by some sort of guards and she's been tied up to a chair. It took all will power not dash over and try to rescue her but if I wanted her alive and my newborns I had to go about this with my head on my shoulders I had to think like a soldier not a husband, lover or friend at the moment. That would get us all killed.

I return with Peter amongst the others and discuss what we're going to do. We're going to have to gather some materials in order for this to work. I was going to have to find the nearest base and pray they had what we needed. I make myself a map amongst the dirt beneath my feet trying to calculate where I am and try to remember where all bases around the area were. The more the hours passed however the more fearful of my wife's life I became and the concerns of what they were putting her through. But I had to push it all aside for now and focus on the task at hand and that was getting her out safely and disposing as much of that army as possible before they destroy damn near every human life left in this region.

One more thought comes to mind and I wave Charlotte over. I hand her a pouch that I'd been holding onto for sometime.

"I want you to go to this place…" I write it down in the dirt and show her exactly where to go.

"I want you to feed on nothing but animals along the way take no lives and take this pouch to a Texas Ranger named Charlie Swan. No harm is to come of this man. If you fail me Charlotte in any sense of betrayal I will have you hunted down do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Send back word of how Isabella's people are if the town still stands and of her family and friends, mainly of her father. Do not return until you have learned of everything and not a single person in that town is to be fed from or harmed in any sense."  
She nods again.

"Good luck Charlotte I'm counting on you watch your back and be careful trust no one."

I watch as Charlotte takes off. Besides Peter she was my most trusted like Peter she was one of my oldest and has been around since the beginning. She's seen it all alongside of us.

Once she leaves I begin the plans and start to walk each newborn through their positions and responsibilities. I repeat of each ones importance and how they're not to make a move without my say so first. I've Peter watch over the others as I quickly make my way to where I deem the nearest base would be and gather what I know we'll need.

I'm thankful to find my knowledge of this base was still dead on and it had exactly what I needed. I sneak around and gather what I can but also knew I was going to need a horse now in order to get these things back to where I would need. So I bag it all up very carefully last thing I want is to blow up the horse I'm about to have to steal or myself. I carefully pack up a nearby horse and watch my surroundings as the soldiers continue to sleep.

The horse and I make it one piece but I've spent an entire day with this alone. Not leaving me very happy the longer I go without my wife and the more time grows the more concerned I become.  
I warn the others of the explosives I've gathered and the dangers of jostling them around that even they can't heal from that sort of disaster. I explain each plan thoroughly so there are no mistakes I also mention the importance of my wife or no other innocents that maybe down there getting caught in the crossfire of all this. We start out being precise taking our time mapping it out placing everything where we may need and without being caught.

Whilst they go about their own missions I will be focusing on freeing my wife and she too will join us in battle…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review…**

Jasperpov

"Absolutely no setting this off until you see I've my wife out of there. I do not want her caught in the crossfire to this. Also make sure that you and all our other newborns stir clear once this goes off." Peter nods.

"You two take stance at your post here." I make a map of where to go and who's to be where in the dirt.

"Visualize it and do not get caught it is crucial or you could very well get us all killed. For the ones I have trained I expect nothing but the best. Everyone else that means Peter trained you and I trained him and he's one of my best. Therefore I expect the same out of you all as well. Some of us may lose our lives tonight but before we do that lets take out as many of those bastards as we can."

I nod to them all and have them stand by for now as I go take care of the hardest part. I pray we both make it out alive as I attempt this task. I make my way down keeping to the shadows. It's a full moon tonight so I must be careful to stay away from any light that could give me away. I've to move about patiently and slowly and pay attention to surroundings and snap the neck of anyone that might be a potential threat along the way or that spots me. I take out a couple quickly and toss them about the woods where I've another newborn at a post just for storing bodies so we do not leave any behind revealing someone's been here or cause alarm. They nod my way and take off with the bodies. I go about this precisely as possible making my way to the tent in which my wife is being kept.

As I come closer to where she is I'm becoming more alarmed as I hear her in distress but have to react like a soldier would at this moment and not her husband, which is the hardest thing I've ever done. I desperately wanted to rush in there and attack whoever was causing her harm. But to do that is suicide for us both. I continue to focus and move about I wrap my hand around one's mouth that is about to give me away and quickly do away with them and toss them over once again. I swallow back my stress becoming great as I'm nearly there and make out my wife as she's attempting to run out of this tent and I make out her ex grabbing her by the hair and flinging her back inside.

I hear them fighting and she's doing her best to stand her ground against him. However I grimace as two other men enter the tent. I continue about until I get to the entrance and perch myself just so. I peek inside and see these two men holding my wife back as she takes a blow to the gut.

"You will be mine! You will give yourself to me tonight."

I hear the ripping of her dress. I shake my head in thought. My fists tighten my jaw locks in fury.

"I have her now you may leave us."

I crawl back a bit and wait for these other two men to leave. Once their backs are turned to me I snap their necks as well and hide their bodies amongst another tent that's being used for some sort of storage. I quickly make my way back and enter the tent my wife looks upon me wide eyed as this vampire is trying his hardest to force himself on her but she's letting him go about it easily. She punches him as he reaches for her again she bites down on his hand. He punches her in the face.

I grit my teeth and dash over grabbing him by the lock of his hair. I'm about to snap his neck when he quickly motivates his body and is knocked out of my grasp and disappears before my eyes.

"JASPER!" She yells jumping up and I'm confused as I look around.

"He's still here watch your back!" She warns and I feel a set of hands wrap around my collar I quickly bow down so I don't get my neck snapped and I reach over hurling him back.

He can disappear? Why can't I sense him as well?

I hiss out and feel a kick against my back. I come down and continue to get kicked I grab out reaching for whatever I can grab and feel an ankle so I yank at it. I look over and see my wife closing her eyes and seems to be concentrating on something but I'd not the time to concern myself with it as I'm punched in the face. He suddenly calls to his men and my panic sets in. I wasn't expecting to fight someone I couldn't even see. I needed to hurry and get us out before they discovered the explosives surrounding the area. I break into a smile though as I finally see him and he still thinks himself to be invisible as I see him peering directly over me menacingly waiting for the others to arrive. Whatever Isabella was doing was concealing out his ability. I hastily grab him I break him in half and take his head I carry his head with me and grab my wife by the hand as we go to sprint out the other men are heading our directing and I grin knowing actually this couldn't be more perfect we have them all coming just where we need. I nod and toss their leaders head amongst the floor. I grab my wife and leap up in the air jumping on some cargo boxes as we hurriedly make our way out I give the cue and whistle. Isabella and I hit the ground and I cover here as the sound of the explosives starts to go off. I hiss out as I feel the heat coming off it hitting my back. I growl and do my best to tuck and roll with her in my arms deeper into the woods.

"Jasper!" My wife yells and hurriedly starts to rip my jacket off my back and tosses it about as it was set afire. She checks me over thoroughly.

"I'm ok darlin'."

She nods but her arms clasps around my neck and she buries her head into my neckline and shoulder.

"It's ok love I got you now."

I wrap my arms around her but know we've not much time to enjoy each other's embrace for long as the remaining vampires are now heading at directions and the war as started. I unbutton my shirt and place it on my wife for modesty as her's was completely torn. Thus now left me without a shirt at the moment I did not care. What mattered now was keeping my wife and the newborns alive whilst we band together.

She looks to me but with a Whitlock smile.

"What is it love?"

He wanted to use me for my ability to protect him against others and to protect his men but I don't think he realized it would work against him as well. I didn't know I could do that Jasper. I smirk but have no chance to comment as I hear someone coming our way. I grab my wife and we leap into a nearby tree. I watch as three of them are under us walking around and looking around.

I lean into my wife's ear.

"You ready to show me what you really got darlin'? Let's go show them what we Whitlock's can do."

I quickly peck her on the lips and then pick her up and toss her where I wanted and she does just as I knew she would she swoops up the nearest one and quickly takes his head as the other two come at her I jump down behind them and take ones neck while the other fights against my wife. They send each other a few blows as I manage to work my way in and grab the vampire by the arms holding him back as she quickly breaks his neck as well.

"Good job soldier." I say with a wink as we make our way about to help the others.

An hour or so has passed as we continue to fight our way through. I look to do a head count and see I've lost 3 men. I check on my wife and am pleased to see she's holding her own. However I peer over to see why Peter has a look of terror about his face. Wolves now are descending from the woods however I grin recognizing the scent.

"THEY ARE ALLIES DO NOT ATTACK WE HAVE NO UNCERTAINTIES WITH THEM!"

My men look to me as if I've lost my mind.

"To harm any of these wolves is against my order you will be punished if any of you do!"

Peter nods but looks lost. I holler out as one of the men grabs Peter and is about to snap his neck when Isabella appears just in time and takes his instead. We both look to her in relief.

"Still think I'm a harlot?" She says menacingly to Peter.

He raises a brow nervously my way as she dashes off. I can't suppress the chuckle that escapes my wife. The wolves make their way down and I nod to the chief.

He looks to me but they all have a certain look about them one that causes a pit feeling in my stomach.

"We've come to destroy these vampires. They destroyed our village and killed nearly all our wives and children whilst we were on a hunt."

I grimace. It was just a few days ago we'd been there.

"I'm sorry for your loss my wife and I's hearts go out to you all."

He nods.

"We will fight alongside of you and will not stop until none are left to stand."

I nod in agreement as we join our assemblages and continue the battle. A vampire with a certain fire ability starts firing at few of us and this is where I see my wife's truest ability and what it can really do. This vampire manages to send out this fire and the more it builds the wider it gets I watch is it takes two of my men out and the rest of us dodge best we can or leap up into trees. Most of the trees around us have been set on fire as well the ground amongst us sit ablaze in certain areas. The vampire goes to do this again but the fire makes its way around us all. The vampire looks confused as it tries repeatedly. Peter looks to my wife and smiles smugly. She nods with a look of determination. That woman… there are no words for her all I can come up with and even it's still too small of a word for her and that's Amazing. Peter disposes of the fire dweller and we all continue to feel whatever this is that my wife has on us all.

I look over and see Charlotte has now returned but her face however bleak and I knew then I look to my wife and lower my head. No… I should have got to him sooner. She makes her way overlooking of that in shame.

"I'm sorry Major Whitlock sir. I've failed you. I'd not arrived in time and the entire town had been wiped out. Your wife's father was amongst the bodies as well."

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"You did what you could. Please allow me to tell her. I do not wish word of this to get out whilst she needs to be at her strongest and the best of her mind set during this battle." Charlotte nods. My emotions were all over the place.

So many lives. So many lost because of blood thirsty creatures such as ourselves. We lost some very good friends today. I've lost some of my men as well some I'd grown to know. The wolves lost their wives and children and my wife has yet to learn her father and entire town is no more. Anger resides within me as I shout loud as I can.

"LEAVE NONE TAKE ALL AND BURN EVERY LAST BODY PART YOU FIND LET NONE ESCAPE!"

I grab whoevers in my path and move about at a quickened place taking whatever body parts I can and snapping them off one by one and we toss it into a fire we've built just for them. I turn to see the chief in his solid white wolf form he's pinned in by two other vampire and he looks to be wounded as he whimpers about softly holding up a paw but goes into a growl every once in a while. I race over and take care of the two vampires and fight whoever else comes his way whilst he has a chance to heal. Once he heals he nods to me and we fight back to back. I see Peter, Isabella and Charlotte tossing live bodies into the fire and grin proudly as they team together.

As time goes on I'm sad to see I've now lost 8 but they are down to four. Three I think as my wife shoves another towards Peter and he tosses another one in and we listen to the screams as they burn alive. My wife continues to impress me in every sense of the imagination at times she just seems unreal. I look up to see her take a blow to the gut and face for one of our wolf friends this knocks whatever she was using on us off as I feel it's influence no longer surrounding us. The vampire goes for her throat and has bared his teeth into her. I soar over knowing I won't get there in time but arrive thankful that the wolf she'd been protecting had. The gray wolf nods towards me as I grab my wife and am forever grateful in return I nod and hold a hand to my wife's neck as it's crumbling. She winces in pain. I send my influence over her and look to see that now no more of his men stand. My men shout out in celebration. Even through her pain my wife smiles. The wolves cry out in their own celebration of high pitched howls enough to even send a vampire a chill. But they also cry out in loss. I hold my wife in desperation knowing that could have been either of us. I could have lost her and almost did. The love of my life... Her neck begins to heal but I knew we'd need to hunt soon all of us.

The chief and I shake hands and come together in a group hunt along with their men. I look to my wife off and on in wonder on how I will break this horrid news to her…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review thank you… Short but also the end… Hope I did justice and everyone enjoyed thank you everyone…**

Bellapov

Jasper and I've not broken our embrace as we continue to hold one another. Once he finally pulls back with his hands amongst my shoulders he looks upon me.

"Are you alright?"

I nod and put my hand to his cheek. He kisses my lips placing his forehead against my own.

"Darlin… I'm afraid I've got even more bad news."

I wait for it fearful of what it could possibly be now.

"I'd sent Charlotte over to your father's town. I'd remembered you telling me of the predicament he was in over financial abilities."

I knew before he even finished the words… I close my eyes and back away from him. I cover my mouth as that human urge to cry comes about but I cannot. Instead I lean against a nearby tree with one hand and look upon the ground. Jasper places a hand to my back.

"I'm sorry Isabella love the entire town when town with him."

I grit my teeth shaking my head. Rage has coursed through me as I think of the women, children and men of this town. One's I'd grown up with… My father… I uproot the tree I'm against with my fist and take off towards the town..

"Isabella!"

I ignore his calls. I had to see for myself. I just couldn't believe I didn't want to! I keep going and do not stop. Not to hunt not for Jasper's calls. My mind was a tangled mess. I hear him behind me and run faster. I freeze as we come to a hill overlooking the area, my town now a ghost town.

"Isabella…" My husband says softly but I slowly make my way down.

I cover my nose to the smell of rot and of the dead. I make my way around the bodies of most the people I knew some I didn't more some were so decomposed I could no longer tell. But I recognized the body of a dead horse and the man that laid beside it. His ranger suit still intact. His gun still in hand. He went down fighting. I make my way down and kneel before him. Though he rotted away I did not care. I put my arms around him. I felt Jasper's hand about my shoulder.

"Charlie…"

I say and swallow back as I pulled away. I run my hand along his hat and adjust it. I fixed his collar upon his shirt and straightened out his badge. I close my eyes and nod and find a shovel about the town. I head to my father's house and I remembered the tree I use to play upon that had the wooden swing. I began to dig a hole with every part of me feeling broken. As I continue about the hole I look over to see Jasper making his way over with my father in his arms. He places him down nearby and takes the shovel from my hand and finishes the hole. Once he's done we lower my father in badge, gun and hat everything he was known for. Charlie was a brave man and he went down a brave man. I toss in a lily and say a silent prayer as Jasper fills the hole back up.

I feel Jasper's hands about my waist as we silently pay our respects. We spend the rest of the day burying the other bodies.

* * *

Jasperpov

It was this right here that my wife and I decided to continue serving the country even if it was in silence. Whatever newborns decided to follow us was free to join. We would wipe out any threat to mankind. We did not care about some sort of credit about what we were doing. We did for people such as Charlie Swan, such as the Quileute's and those of us newborns such as Isabella and I that had our lives ripped away from us.

We went about this for another year and finally things started to die down. These vampire camps and random nomads even started to become far and few. My wife and I only continued to bond. Eventually things became more at peace and it was then that we finally parted ways with Peter, Charlotte and the others. They went to find their own was and my wife and I went about our own. We traveled off and on. We were proud to see that gradually the humans started to rebuild. Towns were being rebuilt and the land had become their own again.

There was pleasure in learning about others during our travels and even made some friends along the way. Before we knew it days had become weeks, weeks become years and well years became decades and decades became a century, the both of us just as in love and inseparable. Things however took another twist amongst our lives when we meet a man and his wife by the name of Esme and Carlisle Cullen and they introduced us to their children Edward and his wife Alice Cullen and Emmett and his wife Rosalie Cullen. It was an awkward yet fun times for us away from all the bloodshed we'd witnessed we told them the stories of our trials how we met and came about. We decided to take residence with this coven and family and become a part of their lives and them of ours. We became best of friends and later even tried going to school together. It was a different experience for my wife and I but it was rather like starting over and falling in love all over again. No longer did we have to concern ourselves with watching over our backs or traveling here and there and they too fed from animals. We even ran into another Quiluete tribe here and we'd not met any since that time we served along side of them against the vampire camp. We become good friends with them as well.

I look upon this beauty before me as she walks down the halls of this high school and I myself start to feel like a teenage boy all over again. Her in her tight little hip huggers, tank top, converse shoes… causing me to want to take her into the men's bathroom and do ungodly things to her.

She comes towards me with that mischievous grin I know all too well. I cock a brow at this.

"Mr. Whitlock…" She says seductively.

"Yes my lady?"

She grins and grabs me by the collar of my shirt and yanks me into the nearest empty classroom. She pins me to the wall kissing me. I moan into her mouth and run my hands along those lovely tight jeans of hers. I pick her up and find the nearest closet.

"You're mine now you little vixen…"

She giggles and pretends to back away in fear. I wiggle my finger about as she continues to tease me and bite upon her lower lip. Before any of us really think I've her against the wall feeling her breast against my chest as I kiss along her neck. I plunge myself inside her guiding her hips along me before long I growl out in a finish. We gather or clothes on as we continue to kiss off and on and freeze as we hear a knock at the door. I become wide eyed and Bella as we call her now instead of Isabella stifles a giggle I give her a scolding headshake but am rather chuckling as well. However we open the door and it's Emmett. He leans against the doorway.

"So what were you two doing?"

He smirks crossing his hands about.

"Apparently we're coming out of the closet…"

He and Bella die laughing as I take her hand and we head to our next class.

~Fin~


End file.
